Soul Thorn
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: Sam gets ecto-radiation after the Nasty buger blows up. Danny and Tuker die in the explosion. with a broken heart Sam runs away. Finds salvation at camp Blackwitch and starts to get ghost powers.
1. BOOM!

Demon Butterfly: HI! Okay I am going to start to write a Danny Phantom story now! the story is about how Sam Manson get ghost powers. And Danny and Tuker are dead... for now... ^evil grin^. hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Boom!<p>

'Sam's POV'

I was on my way to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Danny and Tucker. It was a nice sunny day outside, perfect for ghost hunting, I guess._ 'I just hope that none of them will bother us today',_ I thought to myself.

I continued to walk until I arrived in the Nasty Burger parking lot. A gust of wind suddenly flew by me, making my hair to cover my eyes. I pulled my hair out of my face and looked straight ahead at the Nasty Burger, the direction that the fast wind had been heading to. Not even a second later, I heard a loud 'BOOM!'. I jumped behind one of the cars to protect myself from the large explosion.

I felt something wet and gooey on my arm. I looked to see that it was ectoplasm. _'I should have known they wouldn't give us a break today._' I thought to myself while glaring at the goo. I peeked from behind the car, almost afraid to see what happened as I wiped away some of the goo.

Looking at the Nasty Burger, I saw that one side of the roof was missing, and on the other side, it had been caved in. All of the windows were shattered; glass was strung all around the parking lot. Burnt pieces of wood and metal were also scattered around the parking lot. Against my better judgment, I walked into the Nasty Burger to look inside. Most of the tables were destroyed; others that were still intact were covered in ecto-goo. Fearing the worst, I took out my phone and dialed Danny's number.

Through my phone, I could hear his phone starting to ring. Somewhere in the rubble, I heard his phone, his theme song; the only sound that was able to be heard. I turned around and around, looking for Danny. However, I didn't see him. I followed the sound of his ring tone until I came to a pile of wood and metal. I felt my throat constrict as I dug through it all, knowing what I would find, but wishing it wasn't true. I picked up his phone, which was surprisingly still intact from the rubble. I hung up the phone slowly before calling Tucker.

It rang only about two or three times before an automated female voice started speaking.

_"Hello, we're sorry but your call won't go through. This phone number has been disconnected. If you have any questions please-"_

I clutched Danny's phone and mine in my hands as I started to sink down to the floor in realization.

My two best friends were more than likely dead. Gone.

I looked up at the sound of a fire truck's siren and police car's sirens. In the distance, I could see their blinking lights as they got closer.

Run.

That was all I could think to do. And I did. I ran all the way home, not turning back once. I refused to think of anything. Nothing but…running and getting away from the truth I didn't want to believe.

'Skulker's POV'

"Thank you, Technus." I said as I picked up my new mini missile launcher off his desk before flying out the door and towards the human world. I had a special little surprise for the young halfa.

When I reached the human world, I turned invisible so he wouldn't see me. I flew around for a bit, trying to find my target. When I finally spotted him, I stayed a good distance away from him so that I wouldn't trigger that ghost sense of his. I watched as he and his techno geek friend went into the Nasty Burger and took a seat next to one of the windows.

_'How convenient for me…'_ I thought triumphantly. I flew over to a building about ten miles away, landing on the roof to get ready to test out my new mini missile launcher. Technus only gave me five missiles, but I was sure I would hit my target on the first shot.

I readied the first, and hopefully only, one and hoisted it up onto my shoulder. I looked through the high-tech scope lens and locked it in on the halfa. Now, he was hunched over, talking to his friend. Not a clear shot; I needed a clear one. The boy's chest would be best, so that I would have a straight shot at his heart, and if I was lucky, he would 'go ghost' and I could hit his core. '_That would kill him, and then I wouldn't have to deal with that annoying halfa again'_.

I watched the boy until he finally sat back, putting his arms down at his sides, giving me the shot I'd been waiting for. I pulled the trigger and the missile went flying out of the launcher at what I guesstimated was about seventy miles per hour, if not faster. I smiled to myself as I watched the boy get blown to bits.

'Tucker's POV'

"I don't see where it's such a big deal; it's just a ring." I said to Danny as we walked into the Nasty Burger.

"Well, it's kinda a big deal. At least to me and Sam it is." Danny replied, looking at me as we took a seat near the window. He leaned forward on the table and started to play with the ring he was going to give Sam. It was a gold ring with a bluish green stone in the center of it. It also had Sam's name carved into the underside of the ring part. He had it on a silver chain that was around his neck, so that he wouldn't lose it. "I just hope she likes it…and I really hope she'd like to go out with me." he added as he leaned back into his chair, tucking the ring under his shirt and letting his arms lay by his side.

"I'm sure she will; she likes you as much as you like her. I'm sure of it!" I told him with a big smile on my face as I tried to reassure him.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw something flying rapidly towards us. It clearly wasn't a ghost. When I realized what it was, it was too late as I screamed, "DANNY!" I tried to stand up and push him out of the way, but I was too late…

There was a loud explosion and I could feel the heat of it on my face as it burned my skin. I was in so much pain and I desperately wished it would just hurry up and end…

* * *

><p>Demon: See you next week! R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Runaway

Demon Butterfly: Hello! here is chap 2! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Run Away<p>

Sam Manson runs into her house up the stairs into her bedroom. Jumping onto her bed placing her head into her pillow starting to cry but her mind keeps screaming _'__run__'__._She lets a few of her tears escape her eyes and lets them run down her face. She gets up and grabs her spider book bag off the floor which contains: a knife, her wallet, some money in her wallet, a few pens, the Fenton Phones, her student id, her iPod and headphones, some spare clothes, and her's and Danny's phone which she tosses into the bag before she closes it. She slips the book bag onto her shoulder and sees a green glow from her arm. _'__Oh __no__… __I __got __ecto __radiation __from __the __ectoplasm __that __hit __me __earlier__' _she thinks to her self quickly grabbing a jacket to cover up her arm. _'__I __hope __this __doesn__'__t __cause __me __to __get __the __Ecto __Acne __again__'_ she thinks as she puts the jacket on. She runs back down the stairs and goes to her parent's room. She sits down in front of their safe and puts in the code to open the safe. She hears it click open and pulls it open the rest of the way. She takes out one of the stacks which hold about $10,000 in it. Puts it in her book bag and closes the safe. She runs back out to the front door and runs all the way to the Fenton Works. She slips threw the door unseen and sneaks down to the basement. When she gets to the basement she starts to look for a Fenton thermos. She spots one that is at the edge of the table and grabs it. Before she heads back up the steps she puts the Fenton thermos into her bag. She sneaks out of the basement and goes to take a look around Danny's room. _'__I __just __want __to __know __if __what __happened __is __real __or __just __a __bad __dream__…'_ she thinks to herself as she starts to turn the knob on Danny's door. She opens it just a crack and see's Danny's usual astronomy stuff all over his room. She opens the door a little bit more to get a better look around the room which has no Danny in sight. When she is done looking she closes the door and sneaks out the house and runs to the nearest bus stop. _'__This __just __can__'__t __be __happening__'_.

She sits on the bench waiting for the bus to come. She didn't know where she wanted to go she just knew she had to get out of there. She needed to get away from the only place in the world that reminded her of him. _'__I__'__ll __come __back __and __visit __sometimes __but __right __now __I __just __need __to __get __out __of __here__'_. After waiting a few more minutes the bus pulls up. She gets on the bus and puts some change into the little money box. She goes all the way to the back of the bus and takes a seat close to the window. The bus passes the nasty burger on there way out of town. The nasty burger was now surrounded by police cars, ambulances, and some fire trucks. She looked for her friends but didn't see any sign of them. She then takes out her IPod and listens to it till they come to there first stop.

Their first stop was at a city right out side of Amity Park. Sam wondered if the bus driver would be headed back in the direction of Amity Park. He said that they would pass a few more cities before he turned around. Sam said thank you and sat back down in her seat and listened to her music. When they got to the fifth stop Sam got of the bus and headed for a motel.

It was about 7 o'clock at night and even though it was still kinda early Sam was ready for the day to end. _'__Maybe __I__'__ll __wake __up __and __it __really __will __be __a __dream__…__.__'_ She thinks to herself hanging her head down low. She walks into the main office of a motel and asks how much it would cost for her to stay one night.

"$50 dollars ma'am." The clerk behind the desk says. Sam hands her the money and the clerk gives her, her key. Sam looks for her room number and unlocks the door. When she is inside she locks, deadbolts, and did the latching thing at the top of the door. Then she goes and makes sure all of the windows where secure and pulls the drapes closed. When she is satisfied and is sure she was somewhat secure she puts her book bag on the bed and goes to take a shower. When she is done in the shower she puts on her spare clothes she brought with her. Which was a black t-shirt with a white diamond on it and pale blue jeans. When she was done changing she gets into bed and goes to sleep the second her head hits the pillow.

'_Please let this be a dream… and when I wake up… don't let it turn into a living nightmare….'_

Instead of having a dream though she just heard her midnight wish repeat itself over and over again in her head.

When she wakes up the next morning she looks at her arm to see if the ecto radiation had went down some. But it hadn't. It was still glowing as bight as it was yesterday. The radiation looked as if it spread down her arm some. She puts her jacket on and gets her stuff together. She puts her hair up into a half ponytail like she usually does and heads out the door. She returns her key to the front desk and walks out the door. She then heads in the direction of a Wal-Mart. When she gets there she goes to the auto center and asks the man there if they sold maps.

"Why yes we do miss. What kinda map you looking for?" the man asks her.

"A map of the cities and states." Sam tells the man.

"Okay then." The man says and heads towards the back room to get the map. When he comes back he had a rolled up paper in his hands "$5 dollars ma'am."

Sam hands him the money and picks up the map and walks out the store.

She wanders around for a bit till she comes up to a coffee shop. She orders her self a hot chocolate with whipped cream, caramel, and chocolate flakes. She pays the cashier for her drink and takes a seat near the back. She takes out the map and unrolls it on the table she finds the City where she is at and notices it's near the border of Illinois and Iowa.

'_Hmm__… __what __if __I __move __to __a __city __in __Iowa __that __is __close __to __the __border __so __that __way __I__'__m __kinda __close __to __Amity __Park.__' _She starts to look at the neighboring cities close to the border of Iowa. She finds one that is small like Amity Park. It's called Blackwitch, Iowa. _**(I **__**know **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**not **__**a **__**real **__**place.)**_ Sam finishes off her hot chocolate and goes to a bus station trying to find a bus that will take her there. When she came up with nothing she goes and gets in line at the 'HELP' desk.

"I can help who ever is next." The lady at the counter says as Sam walks up to her.

"Hi, I was wondering if ya'll have any busses that are going to Blackwitch, Iowa." Sam tells the lady.

"Miss, Blackwitch is an art camp that is year round like school, so unless you have proof that you where accepted to the Camp I'm afraid that we won't be able to help you. Good-day ma'am." The lady says smiling and looking at the group behind Sam.

"Thanks anyway." Sam says to her as she turns around and starts to leave.

"Hey girl wait up!" some voice from behind her says. Sam stops and turns around and sees some girl run up to her. The girl had white shoulder length hair that covered part of her eyes and she had a black spider clip in her hair. She was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees and a small spider web cape on her shoulders. "Hi my name is Emma, I heard that you where interested in going to Blackwitch right?" the girl Emma asked Sam.

"Yea I am but I didn't know it was an art camp." Sam explains to the girl.

"Well it's one of the biggest year round art camps there is and don't listen to that chic she been turning everyone down. Even the people with the certification cards. But it doesn't matter if you have one or not just as long as you stay for the year and have cash on you." Emma explains to Sam.

"Why is she doing that?" Sam asks Emma.

"Rumor has it that one of her ex boyfriends is a consoler at the camp. I also heard that he broke up with her and she's still mad at him for it." Explains Emma.

"Ah…" Sam says turning to look back at the lady she was talking to earlier.

"So do you still want to go?" Emma asks.

"Um… sure but I don't have a ride." Sam tells Emma as she turns her head back around to face her.

"No problem there is a Blackwitch bus coming to pick campers up in a few hours if you want to get your stuff together and come." Emma explains to Sam.

"Okay… where will the bus be?" Sam asks Emma.

"Oh… it will come over here to pick everyone up." Says Emma

"Well I guess I'll see you then." Sam says to Emma as she waves good-bye and starts to walk off.

"Bye!" Emma yells as she turns around and runs off to warn other Campers.

Sam walks to a store nearby to buy some stuff that she might need.

* * *

><p>DB: Tell me what you think so far. R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Camp

Soul Thorn: Camp

Sam headed back to the bus station after getting the supplies she thought she would need, and started looking for Emma. When she spotted her, she saw her getting on a bus, which she assumed was the one for Blackwitch. Sam walked over and boarded the bus after Emma.

"Hey, Sam, over here!" Emma exclaimed as Sam got on. Sam saw and heard her and made her way to where Emma was and sat down beside her.

"So, have you decided on what you want to specialize in?" Emma asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"At Blackwitch, everyone specializes in one ore two things. I'm going to specialize in filming this year. But I'm not going to do long stuff like movie filming; I'll be doing more of the short stuff like commercial filming and music videos for bands." Emma replied.

"Oh That's neat. I don't know what I want to specialize in," Sam paused. "What all do they have?"

"A lot-if it's a type of art, they have it. They have stuff like painting, sculpting, cooking, graphic art and design, filming, photography, makeup, music-both vocal and instrumental-modeling, fashion design, accessory design, hair dresser, and a lot more.

"Wow, that is a lot Do they give you time to think about what it is you might want to do?"

"Yep. The first week is for people arriving and getting to meet one another. Then, the second and third weeks are for people to learn about all the different art stuff there is and decide what you want to do." Emma explained briefly.

"Well, that's good to know. Have you been here before?"

"Yah; I went last year, but I did film and photography."

"Why aren't you doing both again?" Sam questioned.

"Oh Even though I liked both of them last year, my pictures were a lot better than my videos. That's why I'm just doing filming this year; I want to get better at it."

Sam and Emma continued to talk on the bus ride until they got to Blackwitch. When they got there, the two of them went to the main building to sign in. Sam was in line for 'new students', while Emma was in line for 'returning students'. Emma got out of her line pretty quickly, but decided to wait for Sam to get done. Sam had a lot of paperwork to fill out. When she was done, she handed the papers back to the counselor and he gave her a certification card. It was like an id card, but it didn't have a photo. Instead, it had a little black scan thing where a picture would normally go.

"Hey, Emma, what is the black scan thing for?" Sam asked as she came up to Emma.

"Oh Instead of picture id's, we scan people here. Scanning a certification card lets policemen know that we're Blackwitch students. For some reason, being at Blackwitch gives you some special driving privileges or something like that. They can also be used as credit cards. The scan also acts like one of those animal id chips that let their owners know where they are if they go missing. It helps us out if we ever lose our cards."

"Ah," Sam nodded. "Kinda weird, but okay."

"So what dorm are you in?" Emma abruptly asked.

"RG 3. Where is that?"

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed excitably. "We're in the same dorm room! RG stands for Red Ghost. Red Ghost is the smallest dorm; two floors and four rooms, two rooms on each floor. They're big enough to fit four campers to a room comfortably. So that means we have two more roommates to meet. But RG is right behind the main office."

"Alright."

"Well, let's get going!"

"Okay." Sam smiled ever so slightly as she followed Emma to their dorm. Their room was on the second floor. Hanging from their door was four keys. Emma and Sam both took one and left the other two hanging there. When they walked into the room they saw four beds, one in each corner of the room. Next to each one was a nightstand and at the foot of each bed there was a desk. There was a round table with four chairs in the middle of the room. In between the night stands were two dressers. Sam picked a bed that was close to a window, and Emma took the bed across from her.

"So, do you know when our other roommates might show up?" Sam asked as the two girls got set up.

"Nope. On the first week of camp, campers come at all different times, and as long as they're here by Friday after noon, they can stay, but if they come in later than Friday, they won't be allowed to stay. It's kind of like a first come first served thing around here. But don't worry; more people will start showing up around Thursday, and Friday will be rather busy." Emma replied as she finished putting her stuff away and started decorating her area of the room.

"Okay Do they have a store around here?" Sam asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yah. There are a few camp stores all around the camp, but they don't open until Friday." Sam nodded as Emma replied.

The two finished unpacking and headed over to the cafeteria for supper. Emma told Sam that she could put money on her certification cart and use it like a credit card to pay for her food. Sam put fifty dollars on hers. After both of them were done eating, they headed back to their room. When they got back, Emma went to her nightstand and opened one of the drawers and pulled a fancy journal.

"Oh, Sam, I forgot to tell you that we have journals here. Our counselors won't read them or anything; it's just so we can write down important stuff that may or might not happen to us. Like, say you learned or heard something you never did before-you record it down in the journal. You don't have to fill them out, but a lot of people found it very useful. Yours should be in your nightstand too, or it might be in your desk." Emma said as she sat down on her bed, opening up her own journal to start writing.

"Okay, thanks." Sam said as she got up to find hers. Her journal was in the top drawer of her desk along with a new pen. It was a small, leather-bound journal that had a latch-strap to keep it closed. Sam undid the latch, sat down on her bed, and started writing.

Monday 8/22/11

_I was walking to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Tucker and Danny the other day. But when I got there, one of the ghosts blew it up. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I ran away. I ran away_

Sam hesitated a moment, realizing that she had wrote I ran away twice. An odd feeling twisted in her gut. She hadn't realized how it bothered her. She pushed down the feeling, swallowing hard, erased the second I ran away, and began writing again.

_I got on a bus and left Amity Park, not knowing where I was going to go or where I would end up. Found out I have ecto-radiation._

Tuesday 8/23/11

_I spent the night at a motel. I think my ecto-radiation is spreading. I learned about Blackwitch and am now there. I have a new friend, (maybe) and her name is Emma. We are in the same dorm, which is Red Ghost, room 3._

Sam re-read what she wrote and put the journal away. She walked into the bathroom and took her jacket off. She looked down at her arm, tensed slightly when she saw that the radiation had spread down to her wrist.

'I might want to cover this up with something besides a jacket.'Sam thought distractingly. She then started to look through the drawers and in the cabinets until she found a roll of ace-bandages. She started to wrap it around her arm from her elbow to her wrist. She then slopped her jacket back on and walked out of the bathroom. When she was back out in the room she picked up a book she had bought earlier off of her desk and started to read as she plopped down on her bed.

When Sam was halfway done with the book, she looked at the time. It was ten-thirty. She sat her book back on her desk and went to take a shower. When she was done, she started to tell Emma goodnight, but she noticed that she was already asleep. Sam lied down in her bed and fell asleep within just a few minutes.

The next morning, Sam woke up to yelling. 'Ah people need to shut up and leave me alone.' Sam thought tiredly while turning over, trying to get away from the noise. But when the yelling didn't cease, she sat up, grabbed her pillow, and threw it at the people who were in her room arguing.

"Shut up and let me sleep, or next time, I'll throw something that will cause damage." Sam said angrily at the people who were arguing. But then as she started to feel more awake she thought she was seeing double. But as her eyes stopped making the world look fuzzy and blurry, Sam realized she was looking at twins. Boy twins and a girl dressed all in pink that had that cheerleader look, actually. The girl was arguing with Emma. Sam got out of bed and went to stand beside her friend.

"Why are you arguing with a cheerleader?" Sam asked Emma. "Because she insists that her brothers shouldn't be in the same room as a couple of Goths because we're a bad influence on them." Emma growled, glaring slightly at the cheerleader-looking girl.

"Ah And why do you think that, cheerleader girl?" Sam asked the other girl.

"Because Goths steal, cheat, kill, are depressed, go around pretending to drink people's blood, cut themselves, and all other kinda things! And don't call me cheerleader, you stupid Goth!" The cheerleader girl yelled.

"Well, Miss Cheerleader, I hope you do realize you're being stereotypical, and that if any of those things were true, you would more than likely be dead by now. And what makes you think this anyway? And another thing; your brothers look like they're fourteen-I think they can make their own choices," Sam narrowed her eyes slightly. "And also, if you want a room change, can't you just talk to one of the counselors and get them to change it?"

"Go Sam!" Emma exclaimed, cheering Sam on while the cheerleader girl just stared at Sam in shock.

"Anyway My name is Aden, and this is my twin, Matt. And that's our sister Julia." said the twin with the white and teal shirt. Now that Sam was done yelling at Julia, she got a better look at the twins. They were identical twins, obviously. They both had short, dirty blonde hair with bangs covering the tops of their eyes and green eyes.

They were also wearing similar outfits; Aden was wearing a tank top that had a sideways 'X' in the middle that stretched out to all the corners of the shirt, a pair of black denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of teal shoes. The base color of the shirt was white, and the 'X' was teal. He also had a silver chain necklace and a white and teal bracelet on his left arm.

Matt's outfit was the same, but the white was switched with teal and the teal was switched with black. He also had a silver chain necklace and a teal and black bracelet.

Julia was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit-even her tennis shoes were pink. Like her brothers, she had green eyes, although, unlike them, she had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail by a pink ponytail holder.

"Hi. And I agree with you; we are old enough to where we shouldn't be treated like little kids." Matt said.

"I know that y'all are old enough but I am your older sister and what I say goes." Julia said to her brothers.

"Well, seeing as how you joined the camp even though we know you aren't interested in going to this camp, we know you're trying to control us and try to convince us that art is a waste of time. And you say that because you want us to join a sport team or something 'more productive' with our lives," Aden accused his sister.

"And just to let you know, people with art careers end up with a way better future than any sport player, because once they get in their late thirties and early forties it's time for them to retire." Matt finished off Aden's statement.

"But-but-but-"Julia stammered.

"But nothing. Now get out of our room and leave us alone!" Aden and Matt exclaimed together while pushing her out the door. They grabbed their stuff that was out in the hallway and brought it into the room before closing the door.

"Sorry for waking you up, Sam." Emma apologized to Sam.

"No problem; next time there's an annoying person like that arguing with you, you better wake me up first thing and I'll straighten them out for you." Sam said as she picked her pillow off the floor and set it back on her bed. Sam turned around and faced the twins, saying, "Sorry for being mean to your sister, but she was reminding me about my parents and how they want me to be more preppy. By the way, my name is Sam, and this is Emma."

"Nice to meet you; and no problem-we fight all the time. She'll get over it." Aden said as he set his stuff on the bed kitty-corner to Sam's.

"Emma, I got a question: is it normal for guys and girls to be in the same dorm room?" Sam asked Emma.

"Yes and no. Like I told you before, Red Ghost is an extra dorm they use when they have more campers than usual, so they usually mix boys and girls together in this dorm. White Sorceress is the all girls dorm and Blue Wolf is the all guys dorm."

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me." Sam said as she took some clothes out of her dresser. Sam then walked into the bathroom to change clothes. Before she changed, she took off her ace bandage to inspect her arm. The glow of the ecto-radiation seemed to have died down a little bit, but it had spread down from her wrist onto the top of her hand. This time when she wrapped her arm in the bandage, she wrapped it around her hand first and then started to work her way up to her elbow. But it stopped a little before then. When she was done rewrapping her arm she got dressed and exited the bathroom and went to sit down on her bed.

When the twins were done unpacking, Emma suggested that they should all go eat breakfast at the cafeteria. Everyone agreed and they walked out of the room and locked the door so that they wouldn't have to deal with any surprises from Julia.

When they were out of line in the cafeteria, they went and all sat at a table.

"So, is this your first year here?" Emma asked the twins.

"Yep." Matt said, nodding his head.

"We're here to start a band or join one-hopefully make one though." Aden added.

"That sounds cool. What do you plan on doing in the band?" Sam asked the two boys.

"Aden's going to do the singing," Matt started.

"And matt's going to write the songs, pick songs to redo, and play Piano or drums." Aden finished.

"What do you mean by redoing a song?" Emma asked.

"We pick out one of our favorite songs and either sing it like the band does-a cover-or change the song up a bit-a parody." Aden explained.

"So if y'all know anyone who might want to join a band, let us know." Matt said.

"I might join if I can't pick out anything else to specialize in. I might be the guitarist. That would be fun." Sam commented.

"And I can film you when you're singing and make music videos for you guys." Emma added in a happy voice while she clasped her hands together.

After they were done eating, Emma took them on a tour around the camp. Blackwitch had over twenty different buildings, each about five stories high. Each of the buildings had a different specialization area. One of the buildings was for modeling and fashion; another is for sculpting and basic art, another for musical instruments and vocal music, another for culinary arts, and so on.

When Emma was done giving them a tour they headed back to the room and hung out in there for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Sam took out her journal and wrote down and entry for the day.

Wednesday 8/24/11

_This morning I was rudely awakened by my roommates and their annoying cheerleader sister. My two new roommates are twins whose names are Aden and Matt. They want to start a band and they told me and Emma that if we knew anyone who was interested to let them know. I told them that I might be interested in playing guitar for them. Emma told them that she would film their music videos. My ecto-radiation is definitely spreading, but the glow looks as if it's starting to fade._

When Sam was done writing, she put her journal away and took a shower and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: R&amp;R Please! Critizisum is welcome along with positve remarks!<p> 


	4. Week 1

Demon Butterfly: Hello! i ment to mention this in the last chapter i don't have a proble with cheerleaders unless they are the sterotypical ones. sorry if i offended someone! R&R!

some chaps will be in journal form. non importabt days will be journal entries and important days will be writen out fully.

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Week 1<p>

Thursday, 8/25/11

Today Julia's roommate showed up; his name is Ghara. He has short spiky light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a mummy t-shirt and pale blue jeans. He seems like a nice guy, but he was very quiet, and when I'm around him, it almost feels as if he's watching me, like one of those perfectionist moms just waiting for one of their kids to mess up so they could punish them.

Today was kind of calm and I got to finish my book. Now I need to buy the second one in the series. My ecto-radiation now covers my whole hand, but I didn't bother trying to cover it because this morning when I woke up, everyone else was up and I know they saw my hand, but they acted as if it was normal and not a freaky glowing hand. I even asked Emma if she saw anything wrong with my hand and she said no. Maybe I'm the only one who can see it because it's affecting me, but oh well I'll find out if it's true later.

Friday, 8/26/11

Like Emma said it would be, the camp was crazy this morning with so many kids and parents coming in at once. But thankfully after the parents left, the craziness died down and it seemed as if things were back to normal. Although, it was a bit more crowded than what it had been the first couple of days I had been there. The stores also opened up today, which made me happy, because I got to buy the book I wanted. I also bought a lamp to put on my night stand. It's a small stained glass lamp that you turn on by pulling a chain. The stained glass picture looks like a spider weaving its web. My ecto-radiation still covers my whole arm, but the glow seems to have faded some more. Even though it still might take some more time, it looks as if it'll go away. Eventually.

Saturday: 8/27/11

When Sam woke up that morning, she saw that her roommates weren't in the room with her. She quickly got dressed and went down to the first floor of the dorm. There she found her roommates, Julia, Ghara, and other kids from the dorm. She went to go stand by Emma.

"Hey, Emma, what's going on?" Sam whispered to her friend.

"Our dorm counselor has our schedules for next week and is going to start passing them out and whish us luck for the year." Emma explained briefly.

"Wait, I thought you said we got to pick what we want to specialize in?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Yes, we do get to pick, but we also have to have a schedule for the next two weeks to follow so that we get to learn about all the different things they have here, and so that not too many kids are in one room." Emma replied.

"Oh Okay." Sam murmured. She then took a look up front and saw a guy with short shaggy black hair, a ripped up gay long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. He had pale blue eyes and was very tall. In his hand was a small stack of papers.

"His name is Alex." Emma whispered into Sam's ear. Alex started to call out names and people went up to him and got their schedules. When Alex called Sam's name she went and got her schedule from him and took a look at it. It read:

Monday: 8/29/11 & 9/5/11

8-9AM Painting:building-2 room-8

9-10AM Accessory design:building-5 room-1

10-11AM Poetry:building-4 room-15

11AM-12PM Website creating:building-1 room-12

12-1PM Lunch - Cafeteria

1-2PM Woodworks:building-6 room-7

2-3PM Cake decorating:building-3 room-5

Tuesday; 8/30/11 & 9/6/11

8-9AM Music vocal:building-7 room-18

9-10AM Editing:building-4 room-3

10-11AM Spices and seasoning:building-3 room-9

11AM-12PM Patterns in fashion:building-5 room-20

12-1PM Lunch - cafeteria

1-2PM Video games:building-1 room-13

2-3PM Sketching:building-2 room-10

Wednesday: 8/31/11 & 9/7/11

8-9PM Model accessorizing:building-5 room-3

9-10PM Interior design:building-6 room-2

10-11PM Candle art:building-8 room-13

11AM-12PM Character design:building-1 room-5

12-1PM Lunch - cafeteria

1-2PM Save a book:building-4 room-18

2-3PM Nutrition basics:building-3 room-4

Thursday: 9/1/11 & 9/8/11

8-9AM Photo modeling:building-5 room-12

9-10AM Theater:building-8 room-5

10-11AM Pottery class:building-2 room-17

11AM-12PM Street dance:building-7 room-25

12-1PM Lunch - cafeteria

1-2PM Play writing:building-4 room-6

2-3PM Graphic Logos:building-1 room-8

Friday: 9/2/11 & 9/9/11

8-9AM Find your instrument:building-7 room-1

9-10AM Colors:building-2 room-14

10-11AM Photography:building-8 room-5

11AM-12PM Networking of computers:building-1 room-2

12-1PM Lunch - cafeteria

1-2PM Professional Make-up:building-5 room-17

2-3PM Famous Writers:building-4 room-20

"Shouldn't the schedules be different for both weeks?" Sam asked.

"No, they stay the same, but there is a difference between the weeks. The first week you are required to go to all the classes you have; the second week, however, you don't; you just go to the ones that you like, or if you want to learn more about the class."

"Okay, but do the classes count you as absent of you don't go the second week?"

"Nope; they don't take attendance during the first two weeks of school because the schedules change after that. Only some of the students will stay in the same class," Emma explained. "And, during the second week, our counselor will come and talk to us about what we want to specialize in."

"Ah But what if you're still not sure what you want to do?"

"Then they'll give you another day to decide, and if you don't pick after that, they just put you into something hoping you'll like it."

"Oh, alright." Sam said, finally understanding everything.

"Does anything on your list sound interesting to you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think I might be interested in Accessory Design or Candle Art; I might still do that band thing with Matt and Aden, too."

"Candle are is so pretty; I hope you're good at it. I would love to watch someone do that. I would do Candle Art myself, but I'm scared that the wax would burn me."

"Well, I'll let you know if that's what I plan on doing." Sam said to Emma as they headed back up to their room. When they were back in the room, Emma started to go through her stuff and Sam started to read her book. After a few minutes Emma asked Sam if they could go shopping.

"Sure." Sam said, grabbing her backpack and slipping it on her shoulders."

"Thanks; I just realized that I brought my camera instead of my camcorder." Emma said sheepishly as they headed back downstairs and outside. They walked past the buildings with the classroom in them and walked to the small park area that the campus had and headed towards the strip mall that they had next to the park. When they reached where they needed to be, which was an electronics store, they entered. Sam didn't know what kind of camcorder Emma wanted so she just nodded her head whenever Emma asked her a question. After about thirty minutes of looking at camcorders, Emma finally picked a small handheld one that was black and had silver buttons on it. Emma paid for the camcorder and they went back to the dorm. When they got back, they found Julia going through their stuff.

"Ahem." Sam cleared her throat, getting Julia's attention.

"Find what you're looking for?" Emma asked, raising a single eyebrow in hopes of an explanation.

Julia turned around to face the two girls with wide eyes. Sam saw that Julia had the Fenton Thermos in her hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Sam asked Julia, pointing to the thermos. She kept her voice calm, but she was slightly panicked at seeing her holding it.

Julia looked from Sam to the thermos and back at Sam. "N-nothing I was waiting for you guys to get back so I could talk to y'all, but I got bored and just started looking around." Julia explained as she sat the thermos on the bed.

"And what is it that you want to talk about?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Julia.

"To apologize for my behavior on Wednesday, and to let you guys know that Ghara and I are going to have a little pizza party in our room tonight. It's just going to Ghara, Aden, Matt, me, and you two if y'all want to come." Julia said as she started to head towards the door. Sam and Emma looked at one another and smiled.

"Alright, we would love to come; but one condition." Sam said, her smile getting bigger.

"What's the condition?" Julia asked, sounding a bit frightened.

"You have to " Emma put her finger on her chin, thinking of something funny and embarrassing for Julia to do. "Oh, this is perfect. You have to stop being so bossy towards your brothers." Emma said to Julia with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, I am not bossy towards my brothers!" Julia said defensively.

"Yes you are!" Sam and Emma said in unison.

"Am not!"

Julia yelled.

"Are, too!"

Sam yelled back. They kept that up until finally Aden, matt, and Ghara walked into the room to find out what was going on. They let Sam, Emma and Julia argue while they just kept pointing out stuff that they were saying was true and what was false. This caused them to keep arguing more and more. In the end, Sam and Emma finally got Julia to admit she was a bossy person. They went to Julia and Ghara's dorm room and had their small pizza party. They actually ended up laughing, singing, dancing, and partying almost the whole night. Everyone at the party had fun and no one said anything about how Sam's arm was weird and freaky looking. Sometimes, though, Sam did see Ghara looking at her as if she was crazy, but when she looked him in the eye, he turned his head and acted as if nothing happened. But one thing that did go unnoticed at the party was that Ghara kept staring at Sam, almost as if he was observing her, waiting for something to happen, for something to go wrong, for a disaster. Almost as if he knew what the radiation was about to do to Sam.

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: does anyone have any tips that might help make the story better? R&amp;R! PLEASE!<p> 


	5. Week 2

Demon butterfly: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I would like to thank Sunshine-Midnight123 for reviewing and giving me pointers! R&R

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Week 2<p>

Monday: 8/29/11

Today was the first day of classes. It was a rather nice day, accept for the fact I almost slept in on the first day. Thankfully, Emma woke me up this morning. I really liked the classes I was put in and all the teachers where so different and cool compared to the old teachers I had back in Casper high. And if I have to pick my favorite class of the day, it would so totally be Accessory design. In a way, the class reminded me of project runway but instead of making clothes you make accessories. I started working a bracelet design simple yet meaningful to me. It's a simple chain with black ribbon weaved into the holes and I was going to make a DP logo charm to put on it. Even though it might make me sad to ware it, it will probably help me feel better as well. I miss Danny so much, I wish I could see him again oh yeah one more thing journal, my ecto- radiation is covering my shoulder and looks as if it's going to start spreading onto my neck.

Tuesday: 8/30/11

Sam woke up early that morning. She was eager to start the new day. She went to the bathroom to change from her pj's into her regular clothes. When she saw herself in the mirror, she saw that her ecto-Radiation did start to spread onto her neck but it was also starting to go down her back. 'Shit is this stuff going to cover my entire body?' Sam asks herself. 'Grr I'm going to have to get to the ghost world maybe one of the ghosts can tell me what's going on and if I should or shouldn't be worried.' Sam thinks to herself putting her clothes on. When she is done changing clothes, she brushed her hair and pulled part of her hair back into a ponytail. She walked back out of the room and saw that her roommates where starting to wake up. While she waited for them to get ready for the day, Sam pulls out her book Betrayed: a House of Night Novel and started to read. She didn't get too far into her book because after reading about one chapter her roommates where ready to go. They all head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. When they are all out of the line, they went to the table where Julia and Ghara were sitting.

"So, what classes are ya'll in today?" Julia asks looking at Sam and Emma.

"Well for first class I have music: vocal, seconded I have Editing, third I have Spices and seasoning, forth Patterns in fashion, then lunch, fifth is Video games, and sixth is Interior design." Sam said to Julia.

"I'm in music: vocal to for first class." Aden said to Sam smiling at her.

"Really? That's great I hate going to a class and not knowing anyone else in there. That's what happened yesterday, I had no idea who anyone was and it was like that in all of my classes. I am glad I will have at least one friend in one of my classes today." Sam said to Aden smiling back at him.

"Well classes will be starting soon want to go ahead and go to class then?" Aden asks Sam getting out of his seat to throw his trash away.

"Sure." Sam said as she threw her trash away as well. They waited for everyone else to grab their stuff. When everyone was ready, they headed out of the Cafeteria and towards to their classes. Sam and Aden walked to building 7 which was a little ways behind the dorm White Sorceress. When they got there, they found their classroom on the second floor of the building. Their classroom was in room 18. The room was huge and in the middle of the room there where 7 rows of chairs that formed a Semi-circle around a podium and a table with a laptop on it. Sam and Aden take a seat in the middle of the Semi-circle.

"Good morning class," a guy says as he walks into the room and walks up to the podium "my name is Mr. Check. I am one of the vocal music teachers at this camp. The vocal music I teach is basically what you would call warm-ups and teaching you how to improve your breath control. But seeing as how I won't see most of you after today and next Tuesday, I figured we could have some fun and do a little bit of karaoke!" Mr. Check was a tall bald dude who had a smile on his face the really almost went ear to ear. He was so happy and cheerful to where if it were a type of flu you would catch it the moment you looked at him. "But before we get to that it's time to take attendance!" he looked at a sheet that was on the podium and began to read the names of the list. Everyone was there; the class was kinda small about 17-20 students where in the room. Most of the students where in the back of the rows so Mr. Check made everyone move closer to the front rows. While everyone was settling back down, Mr. Check walks up to the white board behind the podium and starts to write the names of the colors on the board. The order he wrote them in was: pink, white, red, green, black, blue, gray, orange, brown, and yellow. "Anyone wearing pink stand up please." Mr. Check says when he finishes writing the colors down. Three girls stood up and Mr. Check points to one of them "pick the shade order please."

"What?" the girl asks.

"Pick the shade order. As in if we go lightest to darkest or darkest to lightest," Mr. Check explains.

"Um darkest to lightest." The girl says sounding as if she was still confused.

"Okay then," he writes darkest to lightest on the board. "Well then it looks like you will be first then." Mr. Check says looking at the girl who answered his question. Again, she looked confused but when she looked down at her shirt which was a hot pink color and at the other 2 girls shirts which where lighter shades of pink she understood what he meant. "So what song do you want to sing?" Mr. Check asked her while motioning for her to come up to the podium. When she got up to the podium, she told him a name of a song and after a minute they found the song that she wanted. She sang her song and the next girl went up to the podium. When her and the other girl after her where done singing, Mr. Check ask for anyone wearing white to stand up Aden was the only one wearing white. Aden walks up to Mr. Check and says he wants to sing kryptonite by 3 doors down. Mr. Check brings the song up and Aden starts to sing.

'I took a walk around the world to Ease my troubled mind I left my body laying somewhere In the sands of time I watched the world float to the dark Side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be something To do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superman might Kryptonite You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I Never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head, if Not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back On solid ground If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my Superman might Kryptonite Yeah!  
>If I go crazy then will you still<p>

Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, will you be there Holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman Kryptonite'

When Aden is done he goes and sits down in his seat.

"Your amazing Aden!" Sam tells him.

"Thanks." Aden says and gives her a smile.

Mr. Check goes though the red and green and then calls black Sam and one other student was wearing black. They stand up and Mr. Check points to the other kid first and says "Seeing as how there is only one shade of black I get to pick who goes first. And that will be you." The boy walks up to the podium and sing his song. When he is done, he takes a seat and Sam walks up to the podium.

"And what song will you be singing?" Mr. Check asks

"Memories by: Within Temptation." Sam answers. He brings the song up and starts to play it.

'In this world you tried Not leaving me alone behind.  
>There's no other way.<br>I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
>The memories ease the pain inside,<br>Now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
>In silent moments imagine you here.<br>All of my memories keep you near.  
>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<p>

Made me promise I'd try To find my way back in this life.  
>I hope there is a way To give me a sign you're ok.<br>Reminds me again it's worth it all So I can go on.

All of my memories keep you near.  
>In silent moments imagine you here.<br>All of my memories keep you near.  
>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<p>

Together in all these memories I see your smile.  
>All the memories I hold dear.<br>Darling, you know I will love you Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
>In silent moments imagine you here.<br>All of my memories keep you near.  
>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<p>

All of my memories...'

When Sam is done singing she goes and sits back down beside Aden.

"You're not too bad yourself Sam." Aden said complimenting her singing.

"Thanks." Sam said blushing a little bit; she never had to sing in front of anyone before.

Mr. Check goes through the rest of the students. When the last kid is done singing, the bell rings for class change. Sam and Aden get their stuff together and walk out of the classroom. When they are outside of the building they tell one another good bye and head off to their next class. Sam's next class was in building 4 which was near the park Sam had to run to get there in time. Her classroom was in room 3 which was on the first floor of the building. Sam takes a seat at a desk near one of the windows. A small lady walks into the room with a stack of papers in her hands. "Good morning class. My name is Miss. Avalon. I am the editing teacher at this camp. Today and next Tuesday ya'll be working on editing letters from one of the writing classes." Miss. Avalon says and starts to pass out the papers she brought in with her. When she is done passing them out, she goes back to her desk and starts to call role. When she was done she told everyone, they could start to read and edit the paper they got. Sam looked down at her paper and started to read.

Dear Death,

Last night, you took my cat Grizzly away from me. I know that dying is a part of life but it's something that I hardly have to deal with. He was like a child to me a very close friend. I don't know what I'm going to do. I miss Grizzly so much. I am glad that he no longer has to suffer but I have no idea what caused him to die. I think that if I knew the reason why he was in pain I would feel a little bit better about it. But you can't take and animal to a vet after they died to get a diagnoses. Well maybe you can. But I still wouldn't be able to do that because with all the bills my mom has to pay and the fact that I don't have a job to help give her some money, we can't take him to the vet. Mom told me that she buried him, gave him a nice funeral, that if I wanted to I could make a cross for him and engrave his name in it. I think that's what I'm going to do. I'll make him a nice little cross to put on his grave. I miss him and I will never find a cat like him again.

Sincerely,

Amanda

When Sam finished reading the letter she wanted to start crying. But she didn't want to cry in front of anyone. The letter had reminded her of Danny and how much she missed him. And she did feel sorry for the girl Amanda. It had to be hard for her to deal with that not knowing the reason of someone's death. Sam was too sad and to close to tears to reread the letter so she just doodled on a sheet of paper till the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and handed the letter she got back to Miss. Avalon and headed out the door.

Sam's next class was in building 3 which was near the Cafeteria. Sam walked to the next building in silence. She was tempted to go run and hide somewhere but she didn't want to skip any of her classes. She kept forcing her tears back and walking. When she was in the building, she goes to room 9 which was on the first floor. Sam sat in the back of the classroom. And just slunk down in her seat and took out her IPod to drown everyone else out. She didn't pay much attention to what was going on she listened to song after song without even paying attention to the words almost as if she was hypnotized and didn't care what happed. After a while, Sam looked up at the clock and realized it was time to go to 4th class. She turned off her IPod and put it up and got the rest of her stuff together to leave.

Her next class was in building 5 which was near the boy's dorm Blue Wolf. It wasn't too far of a walk because the guy's dorm was on the other side of the cafeteria and building 5 was on the other side of the guy's dorm. When she got to the building she climbed up to the second floor. This is where she found room 20. She walked in and sits down in a seat just as the bell rang. At the front of the room, Sam sees a lady with small rectangular glasses and a bob cut hairstyle look up and takes a look at all the kids in her classroom.

"Is this everyone?" The lady asks. All she hears is silence, so she picks up one of her clipboards and starts to name people off the list. There were about 3 kids missing from the class. And right when the teacher finished taking role the 3 absent kids walks into the room as if they were perfectly okay. "And where have ya'll been?" the teacher asks the group as they all just sit down without a care in the world.

"Sorry, we didn't hear the bell ring." A guy that came in late said. "One of the other teachers yelled at us telling us to get to class."

"And none of us see the point in this class so we were just going to skip but the rules won't let us unless we are sick or have an excuse signed by the camp director." Says one of the girls who was late.

"And what makes you think that this class isn't important?" the teacher asks while glaring at the girl.

"Because every year when I see a fashion show people's clothing ideas get crazier and crazier. There is no sense in patterns anymore it's all about shape and style of the clothes not the coloring and decoration anymore. And everyone is slowly going back to the whole peace and flower power days." The girl says looking at the teacher with a bored expression on her face.

"For some people that may be true and I like one of the things you mentioned. My name is Ms. Sanders and I teach patterns in fashion. There are two types of patterns I talk about fabric patterns and style patterns. Fabric patterns are self-explanatory, they are the types of patterns you would use on your clothes to give it a better look and help make it stand out from any other type of clothing. Style Patterns is a little different like you said people are starting to go back to the peace and flower power days. This can be explained rather easily but it can be somewhat confusing. The Style patterns is like the water cycle it goes though it's first stage, middle stage, last stage, and starts over again; well it's the same for style but instead of exactly copying and doing the same thing over and over again we add modern day touch when we start to look back on fashion from the past " Ms. Sanders says and continues to talk, lecturing the girl for the rest of the class period. Finally, the bell ring for students to go to lunch.

Sam quickly grabs her stuff and leaves before Ms. Sanders started to talk again. When Sam gets to the Cafeteria she sees Emma and the twins already in line. She walks up them and joins them in line.

"How is your day going?" Sam asked her roommates.

"Good." Matt says looking at Sam and giving her a light smile.

"Okay." Aden says.

"Could be better." Emma says crossing her arms over her chest as if she was mad about something.

"What's wrong Emma?" Sam asks her.

"Some kids where making fun of my work from last year." Emma mumbles and turns her head to glare at some kids.

"What work?" Sam asks.

"If your work is really good one of your teachers will put it up on display for the rest of the school to see. And they keep some stuff up over the summer so that way the school has decorations up." Emma explains. "I was walking to 4th when I heard some kids in the hallway talking about one of the pictures up on display and said that it was a lousy and stupid picture. I tried to keep in mind that everyone is entitled to their own opinion but, they kept laughing and saying mean things about the picture it made me sad and now I wonder if what they said true."

"Well that was nice of you to think positively and not get mad at them right away. And like you said everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But the only person who's opinion that should matter to you is your own opinion of your work." Aden Says trying to cheer Emma up.

"To tell you the truth I did have fun taking pictures the day I took that one but that picture was my least favorite but so many people seemed to like it. It made me like the picture a little bit more." Emma said and looked a bit happier now that her problem was solved. They go through the cafeteria line and sit down at a table. A little bit after they sit down Julia and Ghara join them. When everyone is done eating, they all decide to go and spend some time at the park that the camp had. It was a good ways away from the cafeteria. It took them about 7 min. to walk there. They all sat down next to the pond that was in the park.

"Hey, even though it's a few weeks ahead of time can ya'll help us pick out a song to do for when we have band?" Matt asks everyone.

"Sure, what songs are you thinking of doing?" Julia asks her brothers.

"Well I want to do Stand in the rain by Superchick. But a girl sings the song so I'm not sure if we can do that one. And Matt wants to do Monster by Skillet or some anime song." Aden replies.

"Anime song?" Ghara asks sounding confused.

"It's an opening song for an anime I like. Soul Eater. The song is Resonance and don't know who it's by. Another problem with that song is that it's Japanese. And usually when you do an English version of a Japanese song it sounds weird and Aden says he won't sing in any language but English." Matt explains.

"I only know one of those songs which is Monster by: Skillet." Emma says.

"I think I have heard that Superchick song you are talking about." Julia says.

"Why don't ya'll just do all 3 of those songs?" Sam asks.

"We are still debating on the two songs but we wanted other people's opinions. And we still need to find someone to play piano and someone to play bass. Are you still interested in playing guitar?" Aden replies.

"Yes, I just have to buy myself a guitar. And just to let ya'll know I'm an amateur at guitar playing so it might take me a while to get the hang of it." Sam explains to the twins.

Matt nods his head and says, "Well that's okay we are new to this as well. And if you want will go with you when you go to buy your guitar and help you pick one out."

"Okay," Sam says just as the bell rings. "Oh, and by the way Monster by: Skillet should be the first song we work on. Mainly because it's a song I know. And it might be easier for me to practice songs I already know, might make it a little bit easier for me to play." Sam says as she picks up her stuff and leaves.

Sam's next class was in building 1 which was beside the main office. She had to run to the building to get there in time. The room she was in was room 13 which was on the second floor. She walked in the classroom a second before the bell rang. She took a seat in the back corner of the room. The teacher who was sitting at his desk looked up at the class and told them they could have free time on the computer.

While Sam was on the computer she went on the camps website. She went to the camp store section of the website to find a guitar that she might like. The website asked her for a brand, color, and type for the guitar. She didn't know much about guitar brands so she left that area blank, she put black in the color spot and electric in the type spot. Several different pictures of guitars came up she scrolled down and looked at each one she saw. After looking threw about half of the guitars she saw one she liked. It was a Gibson Les Paul: Goddess Electric guitar rose. It was a thin, rounded guitar with a purple to black fade. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from her bag and wrote down the information for the guitar. She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. 'I'll ask the twins what they think about the guitar later.' Sam thinks to herself.

She then looks up the guitar music sheet for Skillet: Monster. When she found it she asked if she could print it out and the teacher said okay. When it was done printing Sam went and picked up her papers to go over them. As she started to read over the sheet music she realized that the musical notes where a foreign language to her. 'How am I supposed to read this!' Sam asks herself. She slinks back down in her seat incapable of doing anything but stare at the strange text before her. After a lot of staring and trying to figure out how to read it the bell rings for them to go to 6thclass. Sam puts the papers in her bag and head out the door.

Her next class was Sketching which was in building 2 which was a little bit beyond the cafeteria. The room that her class was in was room 10 which was at the end of the hallway. When Sam walks into the room she sees easels set up into a big circle around a table that had a vase with flowers sitting on it. Sam takes a seat at one not far from the door. Other kids start to file into the class room and fill up the empty seats around Sam. A teacher walks up from behind one of the students and tells the class to draw the seen in front of the best they can. Sam takes out one of the pencils from her bag and starts to attempt drawing the flowers in the vase. She works on it for the rest of class and right before the bell rings the teacher asks for them to write their names on their paper and turn them in. Sam turns her paper in, gets her stuff together, and leaves the classroom.

Now that classes where over with today Sam gladly walks back to her dorm. When Sam gets there she sets her stuff down next to her bed and took her book Betrayed: A House of Night Novel out. She lies down on her bed and starts to read. She reads threw a few pages before the twins come into the room. After they say hello and put their stuff up Sam puts her book up and pulls out the music sheets she printed earlier and the sheet with the guitar name on it.

"Can one of you help me learn how to read this?" Sam asks holding up the music sheets.

Aden smiles at Sam. While Matt take the sheets from her and sets them down on the table they had in their room. Sam walks over and sits down with them as they start to explain the simple yet confusing way of reading notes. When Emma arrives she joins in on the little lesson.

Wednesday: 8/31/11

I loved all the classes I was put into today. They were all so interesting and fun. The only class I didn't particularly like would be the Nutrition basics class I had to take. It was boring and I am definitely not interested in cooking. My most favorite class would have to be Candle art. We didn't get to make candles instead we watched the teacher make one. She took a pale pink pillar candle and dipped it in white wax so that a thin layer of white was on top of the pink. She cut out patterns in the white wax deep enough to where you could see some of the pink beneath the white. When she was done the candle had a swirl design on it. It looked really pretty. My ecto-radiation now covers the back of my neck and is slightly spreading down my back.

Thursday: 9/1/11

Today's classes where nice but none of them really seemed to be something I wanted to do. I didn't want to steep foot into the photo modeling class cause I'm not one of those girls who like to get her picture taken. Theater was okay but I would rather do a protest speech in front of a crowd then do a play. Pottery was fun but messy I didn't mind but some of the other kids did. I liked the street dance class but I don't think I'm much of a dancer. The play writing teacher just talked all thought the class. The graphic logos class was boring but it reminded me of Danny's logo I made him. It was kinda funny to know that he automatically knew it was me who changed his suit. I still miss him I don't think that I could ever forget him. The right side of my neck now has radiation on it and it's still spreading down my back.

Friday: 9/2/11

Sam woke up felling very tired. She had fallen fast asleep the night before a little bit after she laid down to go to sleep. But she woke up in the middle of the night due to a burning felling in her arm. Her arm had felt as if it was on fire causing her great pain. She tried to run it under some water to see if it would help but, it had made it much worse. So she dried her arm off and tried to go back to sleep. But she kept tossing and turning in her bed trying to get the pain in her arm to go away. After a while it stopped and she went back to sleep for an hour before she woke back up. She glares down at her arm realizes the glow on her arm had went down some more. She gets up and gets some clothes to change into. She walks into the bathroom and takes her shirt off to look at her back. The glow on her neck and back seemed to have faded as well, and her radiation had moved down her back some more and was starting to spread to her right shoulder. She changes her clothes. Then brushes her hair and puts it up in her signature ponytail. She walks out of the bathroom and sits down on her bed putting her face into her hands.

"Sam you okay?" Emma asks with concerned in her voice.

"Tired." Sam replies sounding grumpy.

"Well you better get un-tired because it's almost time to head to classes." Matt said to her as he picked up his book-bag and waited by the door for his brother.

"Okay, maybe if I walk around for a bit I might wake up some." Sam says getting up and picking her bag up off the floor. "See ya'll at lunch then." Sam says as she walks out the door.

"Bye." She hears her roommates say before she closes the door behind her. Sam figured that a little walk around the camp before classes start would be good for her. It would give her some time to collect her thoughts and figure out what to do. Sam walked out of the dorm and headed for the park. She was too focused on her thoughts to pay attention to where she was going and all too soon to her she was at the park about to walk into the pond. To her luck she looked up just in time to realize where she was. She looks around and finds a bench to sit on. She puts her face into her hands and pulls at her hair in frustration. 'What am I going to do?' Sam asks herself shaking her head in worry. 'I wish Danny was here maybe he could tell me what's happening ' Sam thinks to herself. 'I need some help from one of the ghost.' She looks up from her hands and into the pond. For a second Sam sees a quick glance of green swirls in the pond. But what she sees vanishes when some kid throws a rock into the pond making it ripple. She then hears a bell signaling for classes to start. She gets up and starts to head towards building 7. Her next class was Find Your Instrument. Sam guesses that the class helped you pick which instrument best suits you and probably teaches you how to play it. The room was set up almost the same way Mr. Checks room was only the chairs where spaced out more. And there was no radio in front of the semi-circle. And the podium was replaced with a desk. Around the walls where different types of instruments, posters of instruments, and charts listing how to play different notes on some of the instruments. Sam looks at the one for guitar. 'Why is music so hard to read?' Sam asks herself totally confused on how to read the chart. The bell for class to begin goes off and Sam takes a seat next to where she is standing. The teacher stands up from her chair in the front of the room and welcomes everyone to her class.

"Welcome to Find Your Instrument class. My name is Ms. Shannon and this is my instrument." She says as she picks up a flute from the desk next to her chair. "And yes I know that anyone and everyone can pick up an instrument and play it. But in this class I will help you discover what instrument you are best at playing and how to play that instrument. But for today and next week I will teach you how to play the instrument of your choice." She says looking each student in the eyes. "Now then I want all the people who are not interested in instruments to go and read in that far corner over there. While the rest of you pick out in instrument that interest you and take a seat on the first row of chairs." She says waiting for everyone to start moving around the room. Sam walks over to a guitar and picks it up. She walks back to the rows of chairs and sits down near the middle of the row. The teacher waits for everyone to take a seat and steps up to one of the students. She asks each student what there instrument was called and if they knew how to play it. When she got to Sam, Sam told her. "This is an acoustic guitar and I don't know how to play it."

"You are correct about what your instrument is called and I'll help teach you how to play it in a little bit." Ms. Shannon says to Sam before moving on to the next student. When Ms. Shannon was done asking everyone her questions she told everyone with an instrument could read while she helped one of the other students with learning how to play their instrument. Sam pulls her book Betrayed out and read until Ms. Shannon came up to her and told her that she would help her now. Sam puts her book away and walks over to Ms. Shannon's desk. Ms. Shannon hands Sam a smaller version of the chart she saw earlier.

"These are called cords. When you place your fingers in a certain order it allows you to play a certain note. The vertical lines represent the strings on the guitar." Ms. Shannon points to the strings on the guitar. "The circles that are filled in 'closed' mean that one of your fingers needs to be there. The ones that aren't 'closed' are 'open' and that means to not cover them." Ms. Shannon takes the guitar from Sam's hand and shows her an example with the 'B' chord. She hands it back to Sam and tells her to do the 'D' chord. "And one thing about the guitar is, is that you have to hold those stings down hard and after a while you will have impressions in your fingers from where you held them down so much. Do you have a guitar of your own?" Ms. Shannon asks Sam.

"No ma'am, but I was planning on buying one this weekend." Sam explains.

"Well I would wait on that. Borrow mine for now and I want you to learn how to play this song." Ms. Shannon says as she hands Sam another sheet of paper. Sam looks at the paper and sees the title of the song 'Smoke on the water'. "You do know how to read notes right?" Ms. Shannon asks.

"Yes ma'am." Sam says remembering the lesson Aden and Matt gave her Tuesday. Ms. Shannon nods her head in approval and walks Sam back to her seat and gets the next kid in line. Sam sits back down and looks over the notes, above the staff Sam writes down the letter that each note is. When she is done doing that, she takes her book back out and starts to read. After a little bit the bell rings for class to end.

Sam's next class was Colors which was on the second floor of building 2. Sam takes a seat in one of the chairs in the back. When the bell rings signaling for classes to begin the teacher in the room tell everyone to do whatever they wanted. Sam pulls out her IPod and starts to listen to the music while she worked on fixing the 'Monster' sheet music to where she could understand it better. Doing the same thing she did to 'Smoke on the water' to the 'Monster' sheet music. When she was done, she just looked out the window and watched the birds fly in the sky and the trees sway in the wind. It was rather relaxing to Sam and it mad her wish she could fly in the air with Danny again. 'I still miss him. And even though I know he's dead, I still feel something in my gut telling me that he's alive.' Sam thinks to herself sighing. She looks away from the window and looks down at her desk. She crosses her arm and lays her head on top of them. She feels small tears forming in her eyes and quickly wipes the away. 'I don't want anyone here to think that I'm weak and why does it have to hurt so much?' Sam asks herself felling the pain of Danny's lost swell up inside her chest. More tears formed in her eyes and a few of them escaped before she could wipe them away. And to Sam's luck the bell rings and she is capable of leaving the class behind.

'My next class is photography, I wonder if Emma will be in there with me.' Sam says thinking to herself. And as soon as the thought leaves her head Emma comes into view and starts to walk towards Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Emma yells on her way over. "You feel better now?"

"Um yeah kinda. I'm not really tired anymore but I still don't fell one hundred percent like myself." Sam explains to Emma. "As if some part of my life is missing "

'Danny.' Sam thought finishing the sentence in her head.

"Well the best thing I could tell you is: whatever's missing from your life need to get it back and if you can't then fill that part of your life with happy memories." Emma says to Sam giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks but, it's so hard to focus on the good when all you can think about is the bad." Sam says sighing.

"True but, after you forget the bad the good will come back to you. So what class you going to next?" Emma asks.

"Photography. Are you in that class this period?" Sam replies.

"OMG! Yep, that's where I am headed to next and one good thing about us being in the same class is that I can cheer you up."

"Thanks today has not been one of my best days."

Sam and Emma walk together to their next class and sit next to one another. Unfortunately for them they didn't have a lot of time to talk during the beginning of the class. Madame June the photography teacher handed each of the students a camera and they all left to go to the park to take pictures for fun. Sam took pictures of the pond and the trees that were near the pond. Emma took pictures of the plant that were planted around the trees she was also capable of taking a few quick shots of squirrels climbing a tree. Sam saw a few birds pecking at the ground for food and took a picture of them before they flew away. Sam took a quick snapshot of them while they were flying. Sam and Emma talked and laughed and had fun taking pictures. And all too soon for Sam it was time to head back to the classroom cause the bell for 4th period. Sam and Emma say their goodbyes and head off to their next classes.

The Interworking of computers was Sam's next class. When Sam gets to her next class, the teacher tells her that they are going to have free time to do whatever they wanted. All Sam really wanted to do was listening to her music but she got on the computer and went on the internet. For some weird reason she felt as if she should check up on Amity Park. She went to the Amity Park newspaper website to get some information of what was going on. She goes to the day the incident happened and sees a list of deceit people and two picture of missing kids. It was her and Danny. 'Could he still be alive?' Sam asks herself getting her hopes up. 'I should have left a note for mom and dad so they wouldn't worry about me. But then again they would probably hunt me down.' Sam thinks to herself.

Feeling better knowing that there is a chance Danny is still alive made Sam happy. 'But where would he be?' Sam asks herself.

Sam ponders the thought in her head for the rest of class while listening to her music. When the bell rings to go to lunch Sam slowly gets her stuff together and leaves. She was too busy trying to figure out how to find Danny to be in a hurry. When Sam arrives in the cafeteria she sees her roommates wave her over to their spot in line. Sam walks over to them and joins them in line. When they get through the line and go to find a table to sit at they see that Julia and Ghara have already got a table for them. They walk over and join them at the table. While everyone else talked to one another Sam just started off into space still pondering over her question she asked herself earlier.

"Hello! Anyone in there!" Aden says as he pats Sam on the head bringing her back to reality.

"Huh ! Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention what where ya'll talking about?" Sam asks still a little dazed.

He sighed. "We were talking about how we would be using one of the next few weeks for tryouts for the band. We still need someone to play bass guitar and piano. Matt and I have asked a lot of different people but everyone says either no or they have to think about it." Aden says to Sam. "And seeing as how you want to be in the band we need your opinion on who we should pick to be in the band with us."

"Okay, when do you plan on doing the try outs?" Sam asks.

"Well according from what I heard teachers say we will get at least two hours a day to practice as a band when we get our real schedules. I figured during one of those periods we could hold try outs." Matt says.

"Well what if there teachers won't let them leave their class to go try out?" Sam asks.

"As long as they talk to their consoler first and get permission from them they can come." Aden explains.

"Okay." Sam says. "Well I'm going to go ahead and go if ya'll don't mind."

Sam hears her friends tell her okay and bye as she turns around to leave. Sam walked around the campus for a while trying to find somewhere she could sit and hide. After a while Sam came across a good climbing tree and realized that no one was nearby. She climbs the tree and sits down on the second level of branches. She takes one final look around and takes the Fenton thermos out of her book-bag. She takes the lid off the thermos and out pops Johnny 13 and Shadow.

"Yes! We're free! Let's go Shadow." Johnny says to the little black ghost who was always with him.

"Wait!" Sam says before they start to fly off.

"What do you want? And aren't you one of Phantom's friends?" Johnny turns around and faces Sam.

"Yes I am one of his friends. I need you to look around the ghost world and try to find Danny. Something's happened and I thought he was dead but it turns out that there might be a chance that he is still alive. Please help me!" Sam tells Johnny 13 about to burst into tears.

"And why should I help you find the punk who put me in that tiny old thermos and left me in there for a month!" Johnny 13 asks sounding mad.

"Because if it wasn't for me you would still be in that thermos for who knew how long." Sam said starting to get mad herself and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Johnny 13 opens his mouth to object but then realized that she had a good point. "Fine, I'll help. But don't get mad at me if I come back empty handed. And girl why is your arm green? It almost looks like you got ecto-radiation or something." Johnny 13 said.

"Thanks for saying that you would help, and yeah I think I got ecto-radiation to. Wait you can see it?" Sam asks a little confused. "None of my roommates could see it."

"Radiation works in weird ways but I take it all of your roommates are human right? Well we better get going then. Let's go Shadow." Johnny 13 said and they left to find a portal to the ghost world.

"Yeah they are " Sam whispers to herself. She puts the thermos back into her bag and climbs down out of the tree. After Sam feet hit the ground the bell for 5th period rang.

Sam walks to her next class in silence still too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay any attention to what was going on which caused her to accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Sam says snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Huh hi Sam it's okay. Things like that happen all the time." Ghara says turning around to face her.

"Hey Ghara. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sam says apologetically.

"Like I said it's no problem." Ghara says giving her a smile. "You seem to be a lot of thinking today now haven't you?"

"Um yeah. There has been a lot of stuff going on and I guess it's all starting to catch up with me today." Sam explains.

"Ahh so where you headed?" Ghara asks.

"Professional Make-up." Sam answers.

"Cool, looks like me and you will be in the same class then." Ghara says. "Because that's where I'm going as well."

"Okay." Sam says and they walk the rest of the way to class in silence. Their classroom was in building 5 room 17 which was located on the second floor of the building. They walk into the room and sit down at a table in the middle of the row on the right hand wall. Each desk in the room was a vanity. That had tons of different types and colors of nail polish on each table. They even had the fancy nail art pens any different colors. Sam was just about to start going through all the different nail polish when the teacher started to speak.

"Good afternoon. Hi I am Miss. Ayame. I am a teacher here who teaches students about make up and all the different styles and tricks to it. Today I am going to let all of ya'll have fun and guff around with nail art. And no I don't have any fake plastic nails all of you have to paint and design your own nails. When you are done come and speak to me and I will tell you how well you did. You may begin." Miss. Ayame said and sat down at her own desk and did some paper work.

"This is so awesome! I needed to redo my nails anyway but I haven't had time to do so yet." Sam says with a big smile on her face picking up the nail polish remover to take her old cracked nail polish off.

"Well I'm a dude and I don't want to paint my nails so I'll be back." Ghara said as he got up out of his seat and walked over to Miss. Ayame. When he is done talking to her he walks back to his seat. "She said I could sit around and do nothing or I could ask you if I could do your nails. Can I?" Ghara asks Sam.

"Wait you want to paint nails? Why?" Sam asks confused.

"Yeah; I want to be a movie make-up artist when I'm older and sometime they have you paint nails as well so, it doesn't bother me." Ghara explains.

"Well I want to do my nails as well, but if you want you can do one set of nails and I'll do the other." Sam says offering a suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind that but then you would have two different nail designs."

"Well I wouldn't mind and besides at the end of class if we got enough time and I like your design better than I do mine I let you redo the hand I paint. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sam gets to work on her nails. She paints a black base coat onto each of her nails. When they are done drying she picks up a purple nail art pen. She uses it to draw little purple flowers onto her nails. One in each bottom corner of her nails and in the middle of her nails. When she is done with that, she lets them dry some more and adds a thin layer of clear top coat nail polish to give her nails a nice shine.

"Those look nice Sam." Ghara says complimenting Sam's work.

"Thanks." She says smiling at him. She hands him her unpainted hand so he could do her nails. He picks up a red color nail polish and uses it as a base color for her nails. When they are done drying he takes a black nail art pen and draws little scorpions on Sam's nails.

"Wow those are cute!" Sam says when Ghara lets her see what he did to her nails.

"Thanks. And when your hands dry I'm going to put a top coat on them so they will be shiny like your other hand." Ghara tells her. Sam holds her hands up to admire hers and Ghara's work. Both of them looked very nice and she liked both of them. Then like last night her arm started to feel hot. Thankfully this time the pain wasn't as bad as it was the night before. But as the pain in her arm grew she was able to tell that the pain wasn't coming from her whole arm this time it was the palm of her hand that felt hot. Sam watched as the glow around her hand went from ecto green to a pale blue color that looked like Danny's ghost breath. Then as if she was storing energy in her hand she let that energy go. Out of her hand came a pale blue ecto ray that came out of her hand bounced off the mirror and in to one of the lights that where on the ceiling. There was a loud crash when the glass that covered the bulbs fell down. The bulbs were broke and were sending sparks everywhere. Miss. Ayame led the students around the glass and sparks and took them outside into the hall. She had one of the other students tell a teacher next door that something happened to the lights in her classroom and that she needed a janitor and electrician ASPA. Miss. Ayame and the rest of the class including Ghara didn't notice as Sam backed away from the group and ran down the stairs and out of the building. She runs all the way back to her dorm room. She locks the door behind her and slumps down on the floor in front of the door. 'What just happened? How is that possible?' Sam asks herself thoughts questions and many others like it until she calmed down. But after she had calmed down for a minute all she could do was cry. Tear after tear fell from her eyes. 'Danny where are you? I need your help. I don't know what's going on with me.' Sam thinks to herself as she is crying. After some time she was able to get her thoughts together. 'I don't want to leave I can't run away again. I'll just act as if nothing happened and that I have no idea what anyone is talking about. I'll just act normal from now on.'

After Sam thought things threw she felt tired from the long, confusing, and sad day that she had. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and went to bed when she was done. When her roommates got back to the dorm they saw her lying on her bed asleep. They decided to leave her alone remembering that she hadn't been acting like her normal self all day.

Saturday: 9/3/11

I am still confused about what happened yesterday. My friends are worried about me because I keep staring off into space and not paying attention to what they are telling me. I tell them that I'm fine. But the truth is I don't know what to do and I can't think of any solutions for the problem I am dealing with. The only thing I can think of how to explain the ecto ray from yesterday is that the ecto radiation I got is turning me into a halfa. But I doubt that and until I figure what's going on for sure I will not accept that explanation.

* * *

><p>Demon butterfly: R&amp;R! PLEASE! I want at least 3 review for this chapter because it is so long. please!<p> 


	6. Week 3

Demon Butterfly: here is chapter 6. enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Week 3<p>

Monday: 9/5/11

Today and Sunday were normal. I didn't accidentally fire an ecto ray, thankfully. Who knows it could have just been my imagination. Well, it's in the past and I need to stop worrying about it. I didn't go to all my classes today, I only went to the ones that were actually interesting; which were accessory design and poetry class. I was able to finish my little charm bracelet today. Today in poetry we wrote a poem; I might give mine to Matt and see if he can turn it into a song. We all have to go pick them up Wednesday morning. But today was a fairly good day even with all the problems I got to deal with now. And my ecto-radiation has now spread completely to my right shoulder and is starting to spread down my back a bit faster.

Tuesday: 9/6/11

Today the only class I went to was music: Vocal. Aden convinced me to go to the class and have some fun. So I let him take me over there. In a good but still bad way we were the only ones in class besides the teacher Mr. Check. So Aden and I took turns all day singing our favorite songs. After the class was over, I came back to the dorm and finished my book Betrayed: A House of Night Novel. So I had to go out to the book store and buy the third book, Chosen: A House of Night Novel.

And I don't know why my ecto-radiation does this but it went from a few inches down my back to half way down my back. Why is it that sometimes it spreads slowly and other times it spread fast? Well for now I don't know the answer but, like Johnny 13 said this stuff works in weird ways.

Wednesday: 9/7/11

Sam woke up at about 2 o'clock this morning. One of her roommates kept poking her in the side of her arm. She lazily opened one of her eyes to glare at whoever woke her up but all she saw was ceiling. Her face was a few millimeters away from touching the ceiling.

"What the " Sam said and went crashing down onto her bed. "Uff "

"Hi Sam." Says two male voices when Sam crash and lands onto her bed. While rubbing her head, Sam looks up at the two boys and asks them two questions. "Was I just floating in my sleep? And why the f*** are you two up?"

"We are more than positive that was exactly what you were doing, but you tell us." Aden says.

"And we are light sleepers; sometimes it's really hard for us to fall asleep." Matt says answering Sam's second question.

"Okay making sure I'm not imagining things here. And why did ya'll wake me up?" Sam asks confused and was starting to freak out.

"We were bored and wanted to ask you what was going on. And to make sure it wasn't some weird magic trick." Aden explains glancing over to Emma who looked like she was about to wake up. "We might want to finish the conversation later and you got a lot of explaining to do." Aden says while pointing to Sam.

"Okay but I don't really understand what's going on myself. And if ya'll don't mind please don't tell Emma, Julia, or Ghara. The less people who know about what's going on the better." Sam says pulling the covers over her shoulders and turning to face the wall.

"Okay." The twins say as they get back into their beds.

Sam and the twins went back to sleep and to Sam's relief she didn't float in her sleep this time. Sam woke back up at about 7:30. She knew she had to tell the twins what was going on sooner or later, but she prefer later over sooner. She got ready for her first class of the day which was Model accessorizing. A class where students help models pick accessories that help to accent their outfits. It was a nice class and Sam definitely liked the class. But Sam's problem was that she couldn't actually see herself doing it as a career.

When Sam was ready to leave, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She had about 15 minutes before her classes started. She walked to the cafeteria and grabbed her self a bagel and a small carton of orange juice. She sat down and ate her food and when she was done eating she hurried off to her first class.

When Sam got to class, she sat down at a desk that was next to one of the windows. After the bell rang, the teacher who was standing guard at the door walks into the room.

"Good morning students, how has everyone been?" Miss. Brent asked.

"Good." Some of the students said.

"Alright." Other students said.

"Confused." Sam mumbles mainly to herself.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm just going to let everyone do whatever they want today. Or we can watch a movie. Which would ya'll prefer?" Miss. Brent asked. "Raise your hand for free time," about 5 hands went up. "Raise your hand if you want to watch a movie." Everyone else raised their hand. "Okay, movie it is then." She says as she walks over to the projector and turns it on. She then puts a disc into the laptop that was hooked up to the projector. The movie they were watching was one of those 'Bring it on' movies. Sam started to watch the movie but didn't feel like watching it so she turned her head to look out the window. Staring off into space thinking of what she was going to say to the twins.

Sam thinks of all different and weird kinda things to say to them but she realized that she was better off telling them the truth.

'I guess the best place for me to start is from the beginning ' Sam thinks to herself. 'Even if it means I'm going to reveal Danny's true identity.'

Sam's mind flood images back into her mind of the day Danny became half ghost. She remembered how she felt. Shocked, confused, worried, and happy. None of them knew what was going on and didn't know how to deal with the situation. But she was able to help Danny learn how to use his powers. 'Now if only he was here to help me 'Sam thinks to herself. Her mind then sends her a flash back of the day the nasty burger blew up and her friends were taken away from her. Tears start to surface to her eyes at the memory. 'No. I won't cry; not here in front of these people. I got to be strong and learn to only focus on the good memories of Danny.' Sam thinks to herself as she wipes the tears away from her eyes. Sam turns her attention back to the movie pushing all of her previous thoughts out of her head. Sam and the rest of the kids watch the movie until the bell rings for class to end. Sam grabs her bag off the floor and heads towards her next class.

Sam's next class was Interior design in building 6. Building 6 was a little ways behind building 5. Last week when Sam was in the class the teacher had everyone pick a theme to use to decorate a house and had them list some of the ways they would decorate the house using that theme. This week she would tell us whose theme she liked best and they would design a digital house using that theme. I had submitted a plant theme; I would decorate the house with a lot of flowers and other plants. The house would also be decorated with all organic materials and the house would run on solar power. Sam liked her idea but figured it wouldn't be picked for the activity for today. Sam walks into the classroom which was on the first floor and takes a seat in the back of the room. A minute or so after she sat down the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning class." Miss. Smith said when she walked into the room.

"Good morning." The class responded which was about 10 people including Sam.

"Okay, well I decided to what theme we will be using to design this house with." Miss. Smith walks up to the laptop and projector that sits in the front of the class. She types some stuff into the computer and on the projector screen we see a rotating 3-D model of a house. It looked like one of those houses you would see in housing development areas. She does a little bit more typing and we watch as the front door opens and the screen now shows the hallway that leads to the living room more than likely. "'Music' is the theme we will be using for this project. We may not finish it today but, as long as we have some fun on our last day, that's fine with me. And usually I hate to start a project and never finish it." Miss. Smith said smiling to the class. "So how could we decorate this hallway using the 'Music' theme?"

"Um we could hang pictures of music symbols on the walls and maybe put a rug that goes with the 'Music' theme in the hallway." One of the girls suggests.

"Good." Miss. Smith says and types commands into the computer and pictures and a rug pop up on the screen. "Anyone else?"

And that's basically how class went today and they didn't get to finish the whole house like Miss. Smith predicted. When the bell rang, Sam grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

She was on her way to Candle art in building 8. This was behind Building 1 and across from Red Ghost. When Sam walked into the class room Miss. Lena, the teacher, told her to go pick out a candle from her desk and take a seat.

Sam walks over to the desk and picks up a black candle. She then takes a seat in the middle of the room. She placed the candle in the top corner of her desk. She looked around the room and saw that there were only 2 other students in the room besides herself. One of them had a green candle and the other one had a dark blue one. Sam looked at the door to the classroom as one more student walked in. she watched as the girl walks over and picks up a purple candle and takes a seat in the first row. After the girl sits down the bell rings and Miss. Lena walks into the class.

"Hello everyone! So I only have four students today. My favorite number! Now I am going to give y'all some tools to use to engrave decorations in to your candles. I have already dipped your candles into a different color wax before this class started. But before you start to decorate your candle, I want ya'll to plan out your designs on a sheet of paper before you start." Miss. Lena says as she picks up a small stack of papers and pasted them out. "After you are done planning let me know and I'll give you your tools."

Sam decided to put the DP logo on the candle and around the bottom of the candle she would have leaves swirling in the wind. She draws a candle on her page and puts the design she wants on it. When she is done drawing she walks up to Miss. Lena. She shows Miss. Lena her design and Miss. Lena nods her head in approval and hands Sam some tools. Last week when they were in here, she explained how to use each of the tools. Sam walks back to her seat and sets the tools down on the desk. She picks up one of the shaper tools and moves the candle to the middle of the desk and laid it down. As she held onto the candle Sam started to engrave the DP logo into it. When she was done with the outline she took a curved tool and started to pry the cut out wax. When she got it out she picked up a tool that had a triangular shape to it. She put the flat end of the triangle into the cut out shape and used it to flatten the area down. She blew into the area and little specks of wax went flying. She brushed them off of her desk. She looked at the candle and saw that the DP logo she had cut out was purple color wax, almost lilac. She then picks up the sharp tool and starts to work on the leaves. She wanted those to be black so what she did was cut out a thick outline of the leaves. She even added a little detail to the leaves to make them look more realistic. When she was done with the leaves she added swirls to the candle which were just thin lilac lines. When she was done she walked up to Miss. Lena, to show her the candle and give back the tools she had borrowed.

"Good job Sam, do you want to keep it for yourself or do you want it to go on display in my room?" Miss. Lena asked Sam.

"I appreciate the fact that you like it but I would like to keep it." Sam said to her slightly holding on to the candle tighter.

"Well that's okay. Do you think you will be taking this class with me?" Miss. Lena asked her.

"Well I don't know. I think I'm just going to stick with being in a band with my roommates. But I do like this class; its fun and these candles are beautiful." Sam says with a sigh. "I think I'm going to stick with one specialization this year." Sam tells Miss. Lena.

"That's okay Sam; I guess I'll see you around campus then." Miss. Lena says just before the bell rings.

Sam walks back to her desk and grabs her bag and heads out the door. She didn't want to go to her next class so she went to the dorm and stayed in her dorm room. She puts her bag on the floor next to her bed and sets the candle on the table that was in the middle of the room. She picks up the book Chosen: a House of Night Novel. She starts to read but changes her mind. 'The twins are probably going to show up soon or bother me about it during lunch ' Sam thinks to herself. She starts to rehearse what she was going to tell them. About 10-20 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring the twins walk into the room.

"Hey Sam." They say in perfect union.

"Hi." Sam says looking at them hoping they had forgotten.

"So when you going to explain your little floating magic trick?" Matt asks Sam as he puts his bag on the table and sits down on his bed.

"How about after lunch we go to the park or somewhere and all will be explained." Sam suggests.

"Fine by me " Aden says and looks over at his brother waiting for him to answer.

"Okay but let's just meet back here. Emma told me she will be going to her 5 and 6 period classes." Matt says.

"Alright." Sam says. She then gets up and sits down at the desk at the foot of her bed. She picks up a piece of paper and a pen. After a minute of thinking she starts to write:

Like the sea I am calm,

Like a fire I am fierce,

Like the earth I am courageous,

Like the wind I am strong.

On a nice, beautiful day the sea is calm,

But when there is a storm the sea shows its rage,

Crashing, swirling, pulling, killing,

Fighting for the peace to come back.

Burning brightly a fire gives you warmth,

When under control but when set free it is fierce,

Burning, scorching, destroying, killing

Fighting for control and independence.

Sam set her pen down not knowing what to write next. She puts the paper in the second draw of her desk and set's the pen on top of it. 'I'll finish it later' Sam tells herself. When she closes the draw the bell rings signaling the end of 4thand the start of lunch.

Sam and the twins leave the room and head over to the cafeteria. When they get there they spot Emma, Ghara, and Julia. They walk up to them and join them in line. When they get threw the lunch line they go and take a seat at a table. Everyone talks about how their day has been and all the fun they had. Emma and Ghara both have to meet up with the consoler tomorrow.

"How did ya'll know when your appointment is?" Sam asks.

"During first I got a note from my teacher telling me when mine was." Ghara says.

"Same with me only it was during third." Emma says after Ghara. "And there is also a list on the first floor of the dorm with everyone's appointment listed on it." Emma further explains.

"Oh okay." Sam said as she recalled seeing a sheet hanging next to the door on the first floor. 'I'll see when my appointment is when we go back to the dorm.' Sam says making a mental reminder.

Everyone finishes their lunch and they all say their good-byes and go their separate ways for the day. Sam and the twins walk back to the dorm. When they get there Sam looks at the list and sees that her appointment is Thursday during second period from 9:30-10:00. When she is done looking the twins find their names and see when there appointment is. Theirs was on Friday during fourth period. Aden's was 11:00-11:30 and Matt's was 11:30-12:00. After they are done looking at the sheet they walk up to the second floor of the dorm and go into their room. When they walk into the room Sam locks the door and goes to sit on her bed.

"I have been thinking on what to tell ya'll for a while now, and I decided that the beginning would be the best and easiest place to start." Sam starts to say. Sam takes out her phone and starts to play the Danny Phantom theme song. The twins listen to it in silence.

"Why did we listen to that?" Matt asked after the song had finished.

"Because the boy in the song is my friend. Like the song says his parent's built a strange machine which was a ghost portal. They plugged it up with another wire to turn it on. But they forgot to hit the 'on' switch something happened to him making him half ghost. My other friend Tucker and I helped Danny how to use his powers, even though he learned most of it on his own." Sam says and takes the Fenton Thermos out of her bag. "His parents also created these to catch ghost in. When Danny was done fighting a ghost that was terrorizing the human world, he would suck them into it and then put them back through the ghost portal. His parents had a lot of different ghost catching equipment. It was kind of funny because Danny was a half ghost and his parents where ghost hunters." Sam says lost in thought she stared of into space.

"So you're saying ghosts are real?" Matt asked confusion in his voice.

"And that your friends with one who's half ghost and half human?" Aden asks looking at Sam as if she was a crazy person.

"Yes and yes." Sam says not realizing she had answered them.

"What does this have to do with you flying in your sleep?" Aden asks sounding a little agitated.

"One of the ghosts Danny had fought blew up the Nasty Burger, a popular hang out at Amity Park. I know it was a ghost because whatever they blew the Nasty burger up with had ectoplasm in it. Some of it got on my arm and it gave me ecto-radiation.' Sam says paying more attention to what she was saying.

"Well if you had some sort of 'radiation' wouldn't you be glowing right now?" Matt asks in total confusion.

Sam held up her left arm. "I am glowing but for some reason you and all the other kids here can't see it. Maybe it's because you're human I don't know " Sam says still confused on that topic herself.

"So you have a radiation that only you can see and it has apparently given you powers?" Aden asks in disbelief.

"It's not just me who can see it. Johnny 13 can see it to. He is a ghost from the ghost world who was in the thermos; I let him out last week. I had talked to him a bit, asking him if he would look for Danny because I found out that he might still be alive and he saw my arm glowing and asked about it. I told him that around here I am the only one who can see it. So maybe only ghosts can see it. Johnny also said that radiation works in weird ways." Sam says as her thoughts go racing threw her head.

"Your friend who is dead is now missing?" Matt asks.

"Yeah; I thought that he was dead but when I looked the explosion up it said that he was missing. So there is a slight chance that he is alive." Sam says as tears start to bubble at her eyes. She wipes them away before they start to fall down her cheeks. "I miss him so much and I know that if he was here, he would be able to help me. And to think that he's still out there hurt, or something worse and I have no idea where to find him but I think he might have gone to the ghost zone for help " Sam says.

Aden walks over to Sam's bed and sits down next to her. He puts a hand on her back. "Don't worry; if your friends are alive that ghost will find him." He says in a reassuring voice.

"And you said you had 'Powers' besides flying what can you do?" Matt asks trying to get Sam to focus on something else.

Sam picks up her hand and aims it at the wall. She closes her eyes and focuses her energy into her hand. She starts to feel a burning sensation in her arm like she had on Friday. It didn't hurt her as much but it was still pretty painful. The burning feeling when from her arm, to her wrist, to her hand, and out. She saw a stream of pale blue energy coming out of her hand and hit the wall. It was an ecto ray. She quickly closes her hand and the energy goes away. She starts down at her hands, 'I actually controlled it '

The twins stare at her wide eyed. Aden's hand no longer rested on Sam's back. Sam looks up to Aden and sees shock, surprise, and fear in his eyes.

"I know it's weird and a lot to take in and ya'll probably think I'm some kind of freak. But I'm not I'm just different and I know these powers are dangerous but as long as I can control them it'll be okay." Sam says turning her head so she didn't have to look at them.

"You're not a freak." Aden says.

"We are just shocked and we read comics and stuff but we never actually expected for you to have real powers we just thought I don't even know." Matt says losing his train of thought.

"It's a lot to take in " Aden says.

"Yeah, I know it is and I'm glad none of the ghost has started to attack here, yet." Sam says. "And now that ya'll know will ya'll help me learn to control it?" Sam asks.

"Um sure." Aden says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Alright." Matt says after Aden agrees.

"Really?" Sam asks. "Ya'll would do that for me?"

"Yeah, you're our friend right? Why wouldn't we help you?" Matt says and sits down on the other side of Sam's bed.

Sam puts one arm around Matt and her other arm around Aden bringing them into a big hug. "Thank you guys!" Matt and Aden hug Sam back.

"But how exactly are we supposed to help you?" Matt asks pulling away from Sam and Aden.

"I don't know, when Danny got his powers he basically taught his self but Tucker and I would sometimes help him out by giving him advice." Sam explains to the twins.

"So besides keeping your secret we have to help you learn to control your powers and give you advice when you need it?" Matt asks making sure he has the information correct.

"Yep and do ya'll know of anywhere I could practice at?" Sam asks.

"Umm "Aden says in a thinking matter.

"It has to be some place quiet so people won't be snooping around." Sam suggested.

"How about the practice rooms?" Matt asks Aden. "They're not really secluded but they are sound proof."

"That could work; we will just have to make sure we sign up with one that has no windows." Aden says after thinking about it for a minute.

"What practice rooms?" Sam asks looking from Aden to Matt.

"The practice rooms for people who are in a band. Like you, Aden, and me. There are a few other bands that I know of that are starting to form here at the camp. But anyways, each group is assigned a practice room so that they can practice their music." Matt says.

"Most bands will get two practice periods. What we could do is during one of them we do a full practice session and during the other one will do thirty minutes of band practice and the other thirty can be ghost practice." Aden says.

"Okay that will work but what will we tell the other team members?" Sam asks.

"Hum good point " Aden starts to say. "Ah here's what we could do; we can ask for two rooms so that way the other team members of the band can practice while we help you with 'guitar'." Aden finishes air quoting the word 'guitar'.

"That's a great idea." Sam says. But then her stomach fills a little funny and her body starts to feel weightless. Like when she was flying in the air with Danny. And sure enough when she looked down she saw that she was hovering a foot or two over the bed. "Great I'm flying again can one of you help me down?" Sam says to the twins. The twins give her big huge smiles before they fall down on the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they say as they roll around on the floor.

"It's not funny!" Sam yells down at them.

"What's not funny?" a voice asks as Sam hears the door open and close. EMMA.

'Oh crap Emma's going to see and start asking questions! Concentrate Sam think calm thoughts relax your body and mind.' Inhaling a deep breath Sam fells her body start to sink back down to the ground.

"Hey Emma." Aden says as he gets up off the floor.

"How was class?" Matt asks as he starts to stand up.

"Good. Boring but good." Emma says. Then turning to Sam she asks her, "Do you want to come down to the black room with me and help develop pictures?"

"Um sure. Talk to you later twins." Sam says as she quickly grabs her phone and slides it into her pocket and follows Emma out the door.

Sam spends the rest of the afternoon with Emma. When they were done working on developing the pictures they hug them up to dry and went back to the dorm. Sam laid on her bed and read Chosen: A House of Night Novel. When she went to take her shower before she went to bed Sam looked at her back in the mirror and saw that it was covered in ecto-radiation. And she also saw that it was spreading down her right arm now and starting the curve around her waist. She then turned around and saw that her whole neck was covered and was starting to cover the bottom part of her chin.

'Why Me? Why not someone who can actually deal with this? Danny was the one with powers. I helped. I did my part to help him be a hero. But I don't want to be a Hero.'

After Sam got dressed she laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

Thursday: 9/8/11

I didn't go to any of my classes today. None of them interested me. I went and talk to the Red Ghost consoler to tell him what I was interested in specializing in. I told him Music: Instrumental and poetry. I told him that I just wanted to take the poetry class so I could write. He told me he would see what he could do about that. He asked me if I would be interested in being a gardener in their new green houses that they had added to the camp over the summer. I told him that I would love to. He told me that we would be getting our schedules by Saturday. I don't really care that much for writing but it's my way of letting my voice be heard. And poetry is one of the easiest ways for me to write. My ecto-radiation covers 1/3 of my arm above my elbow, has curled around my waist, starting to travel further down the front of my torso, and is now on the upper part of my chin.

Friday: 9/9/11

Today I only went to two of my classes. Find your Instrument and photography. I went to find your instrument to return the guitar I had borrowed from Ms. Shannon. I also played the song she had had me learn for her. She said that I might have a raw talent for guitar and that she hopes that I continue to work with it. I told her that I was joining a band with a few of my roommates playing lead guitar. Emma had asked me to go to photography with her so I did. The teacher took us back to the park where we took more pictures. Emma and I basically goofed of with the pictures doing funny poses and stuff making us laugh. After that class Emma and I hanged out for most of the day. We went to the shops and looked around. While we were looking around at the shops I saw some extra buildings behind one of the stores. It was the green houses! I wanted to go see if any plants where growing but the green houses where in a fenced in area which were locked. My ecto- radiation has grown about half an inch more science yesterday.

Saturday: 9/10/11

I didn't do much today. I took the twins shopping with me so I wouldn't get ripped off when I bought my guitar. Got my schedule from the consoler. Had to be waken up this morning by Matt so Emma wouldn't wake up and freak out. Read some more of my book. Twins helped me out a bit with my guitar. Emma dragged me, Ghara, Julia, and the Twins to the park. She wanted to use her camcorder to record video diaries of us talking about what we wanted to achieve by the end of the year. She said that they would be private and no one would look at them. But just in case I played it safe and said stuff like improving on the guitar, becoming a better writer and gardener, and that I wanted to find Danny. But in the video I said that I had lost something important to me that I want and need back. I wonder when I will hear from Johnny 13. My ecto-radiation hasn't grown to much more today it just looks like it had faded.

NEW SCHEDULE:

8-9 Guitar Basics- building- 7- room- 5

9-10 Band Practice- building- 7- room- 46

10-11 Reading Music- building- 7- room- 13

11-12 Garden Helper- building- 9- greenhouse- 2

12-1 Lunch- Cafeteria

1-2 Band Practice- building- 7- room- 43

2-3 Free Write- building- 4- room- 24

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: R&amp;R PLEASE! I have low self esteam people reviewing helps me fell more confident and if yall don't start to review i will stop writing this story even though I do want to continue it! so please review!<p> 


	7. Ghost Zone

Demon butterfly: I'm leaving for florida tomorrow so i'm posting this today. i won't be posting next week. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Soul Thorn: Ghost Zone<p>

Monday: 9/12/11

Sam had woke up feeling energized that morning. Even though she had woke up in the middle of the night do to the burning feeling she had experienced before in her arm only this time it happened to her on her back and waist. She had tried to ignore it but it was too painful for her to. But she found that if she slightly hovered over the bed a few inches it helped relive some of the pain. Thankfully to Sam relief even when she was sleeping her body stayed hovering over the bed like she wanted to without flying any higher. Another good thing for Sam was she was the first one up so she was able to somewhat practice flying in the room without having to deal with them watching her.

She had mainly just practiced flying up and down above her bed. She found that flying was easier to control than she had thought it to be. After flying for about 15 minutes, she saw her friends start to stir, figuring that they would wake up. Soon she went to the bathroom to change clothes. She looked down at her torso and saw that the top half of it was now covered in radiation. Her waist was completely covered; it was a little past her elbow on her right arm now. When she looked up to see her face it had completely curved around her left check reaching all the way to her forehead. She quickly gets dressed and brushes her hair out, pulling some of it up in her signature ponytail. When Sam was done in the bathroom she saw that her roommates where all awake getting their stuff together for the day.

"Good morning Sam." Emma says to her when she walks out the bathroom.

"Good morning Emma." Sam says smiling at her. "So what's your first period?"

"'Light Sources and How to Use Them to Your Advantage'," Emma says looking down at her schedule. "What's your first class?"

"'Guitar Basics'." Sam says glancing down at her schedule on her bed.

"Are you going to take your guitar with you?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure if I should." Sam answered.

"Take it 'cause you need it for band practice and it would be best for you to use that guitar during class so that way you get more use to it." Matt says to Sam as he finishes putting his stuff in his bag.

"Okay." Sam says as she picks the guitar up from beside her desk. She puts it into the case she had bought for it. It was solid black she had taken a silver sharpie and wrote her name on it.

"Oh you might want to take some of these. Forgot to tell you to buy some Saturday." Matt says as he walks over to her and hands her a few picks.

"What are they for?" Sam asks.

"They are to help you strum the guitar strings so you won't have to use your fingers." Matt explains.

"Okay." Sam says and the case with the guitar.

"So are ya'll ready to start your new classes?" Aden says as he walks out the bathroom.

"Yes!" the rest of us reply.

"Then let's go." Aden says as he picks up his bag and heads towards the door. They follow him out the door and to the Cafeteria. While they eat breakfast Aden hands Sam a couple of papers.

"What are these for?" Sam asks.

"Those are the flyers to let people know that we will be having band try outs for anyone who are interested." Aden explains.

"We need you to put one in the office and deliver one to one of the Newspaper students and ask them to advertise it in their Newspaper." Matt finishes explaining.

"You mean to tell me that some of the students at this school actually write for an actual Newspaper at this school." Sam says in disbelief.

"Yep. Besides the teachers, shop owners, and the one who founded this school students make all the decisions and basically try to work at jobs they want to do in the future here. Even though they don't get paid they do a good job on it and a lot of students here read it. And plus its one of the easiest ways to learn what major things are going to happen this week. Like this Friday in order to celebrate the new school year we are going to have a big camp fire, students will play music, some might sing, others might read poems, and a lot of other stuff." Emma explains to Sam.

"Alright that sounds like fun." Sam says and then they hear a bell ring signaling the beginning of classes. Everyone says good bye to one another and goes in separate directions. Sam, Aden, and Matt all walk towards the same building. Building 7 the music and dance building. Sam's first class was in room 5. In the middle of the classroom there was a big circle made up of fifteen chairs. In the middle of the circle was another chair with a guitar on a guitar stand beside it. On the walls of the room where posters of famous guitarist, pictures of different types of guitars, and posters showing how to play different chords.

Sam takes a seat on the right side of the circle. She slips her guitar and bag off her shoulder and sets them down on the floor leaning them against her chair. There were a few others students in the class room with her. Seven boys and five girls. Before the bell rings another girl comes into the room along with a boy and the teacher behind him. The teacher was a tall man who was dressed in what one would call 'Flower Power' wear. His hair was a dark brown color that was pulled back into a ponytail that went down to the middle of his back; he didn't have any facial hair. His skin was somewhat tan.

"Good Morning Class! My name is Mr. Byers! I will be the one to teach ya'll about guitars. I'll teach you of their past, present, and future." He said and walked up to one of the boys sitting in the circle resting his hand on the chair. "Starting with this young man here we will go around the room and learn one another's names and why they are here. So boy, what's your name?" Mr. Byers says as he looks down at the boy.

"My name is Nick, I am here because I like guitar and I want to get better at playing it." The boy Nick says.

Mr. Byers looks at the next chair in line. "Your turn."

"My name is Jim. I am here to learn."

The names and reasons continue.

"My name is Sam; I am here to learn and to experience something new." Sam says when it's her turn.

There were six kids after Sam who said their names and reasons.

"Well, now that everyone's introduced let's have some noise!" Mr. Byers says with excitement and walks to the middle of the circle and sits down in the chair. He takes the guitar off of the stand and looks around the room waiting for something. "Take out your guitars and if you don't have one get one from the closet and make sure you buy yourself one ASAP." He says and as students takes their guitars out of their cases and others got a guitar out of the closet she starts to strum on the guitar. At first it was just strum after strum he wasn't holding down any strings. Then as he strums he holds one string down then starts to strum a bit faster changing the string he was holding with each strum of the strings. Then he added a few chords here and there to his playing and instead of just strumming downwards, he was now strumming down and up. The sounds his guitar where making mesmerized Sam and before she could stop herself she started to play her guitar along with Mr. Byers. She hadn't noticed at first but he was doing a pattern that was easy to follow. Up, down, up, down, 1, 4, C, 6, 3, A, 5, 1, E, 1, 4, C, 6, 3, A, 5, 1. Over and over again Sam didn't even notice that some of the other students had caught on and had joined in as well. They did this for a few minutes just enjoying the sounds they were making.

"Stop." Mr. Byers says to the class.

Sam stops playing and presses her palm against the strings to silence them.

"Good job. For the first few weeks in this class I am going to have ya'll mess around and have fun playing with the guitar. Just mess around and try different things until you find a style that fits you. Then make a short little song, no lyrics please, and you will present it to the class. And tomorrow I will help those of you who don't know the chords learn them. For the rest of the class do whatever you like play guitar, read, write, and exacta." He said and walked to the back left corner and sat down at a desk.

Sam looked at her phone and saw that she had about 35 minutes left in class. She didn't really feel like playing whatever she wanted to so instead she took the 'Monster' by Skillet music sheets out and started to practice the notes and chords. She worked on this for the rest of class the parts she had trouble with she tried those a few times trying to get her fingers to do what she wanted them to. She took a pencil and circled those areas so she could ask the twins to help her with them. When the bell rang Sam put her guitar back into its case and put the music sheets back into her bag.

Sam picks up her stuff and heads out the door. She climbed up the stairs to the 5th floor. Sam looks for room 46; it was the third one down on the right side of the hallway. Sam opened the door and walked in. She saw a drum set, piano, microphones, amps, and stands in the room. Sam went to the back right hand corner of the room and put her stuff down. She walked over to one of the stands and adjusted it to her height to where she could easily read off of it. She walks back over to her bag and takes out the music sheets and takes her guitar out of her case.

"Hey Sam!" Two male voices say from behind her.

"Hey Aden, hi Matt." Sam says as she turns around to greet them.

"So you ready to get to work?" Aden asks Sam as he sets his bag down next to hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Sam replies. She walks over to the stand and sets up the music sheet on the stand.

"Good. Did you take the Flyers to the office or to the newspaper club?" Aden asks her.

"No, not yet I'm going to deliver them during lunch." Sam realizes to him.

"Just don't forget." Mat says from behind her. Sam turns around and sees Matt adjusting the drum set that was behind her. She turns back around and sees Aden coming over to her with a microphone and a stand for it.

"I know this is more than likely going to sound horrible but let's run through the hole song first and then we will help you figure out the parts you're having trouble with Sam." Aden says as he adjusts the microphone stand. "This week it will only be us three but starting next week we will be having other students coming in to practice with us for try outs. So we need to get close to perfection on our parts."

"Alright." Sam says and puts the strap of the guitar around her neck.

"Let's get started." Matt Says.

"Okay then. There is a three count beet before the song starts so listen and get ready to play." Aden says and presses a button on a remote to start the radio that was in the room.

'This secret side of me I never let you see,

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

So stay away from me,

The beast is ugly.

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it,

He's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.

It comes awake and I can't control it,

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head,

Why won't some body come and save me from this

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I hate what I've become,

The dark has just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

My secret side I keep,

Hid under lock and key,

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

Cause if I let him out,

He'll tear me up, brake me down,

Why won't some body come and save me from this

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I hate what I've become,

The dark has just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

It's hiding in the dark,

His teeth are razor sharp,

There's no escape for me,

One's my soul and one's my heart,

No one can hear me scream,

Maybe it's just a dream,

Maybe it's inside of me,

Stop this monster.

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that,

I FELL LIKE A MONSTER.

I hate what I've become,

The dark has just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I fell it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster,

I'm going to lose control,

He's something radical,

I must confess that I fell like a monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster,

I, I, Fell like a Monster '

Sam stop's playing at the end of the song. "I know I messed up in a few places but I have been practicing." Sam says before the Twins could say anything.

"You did well, Sam but one thing I noticed was that sometimes you would get off by a beat or two but you corrected yourself." Aden says looking at her.

"And by catching your mistakes on your own means you got a good ear in the music area. Most people when they are starting out wouldn't have been able to tell." Matt says from behind her.

"Thanks and I promise to practice so hard it will be two centimeters from perfection." Sam says in a joking but serious voice.

"Well now that we are done going through the song for today why don't you practice the parts you have trouble with?" Aden asks as he turns the microphone off.

"Sure thing, but there are a few places where I need help at." Sam says as she picks up the music sheets and shows them some of the places she had circled.

"I'll help you with that." Aden says.

"You? I thought that Matt was the one good with instruments." Sam says

"I would help you but I'm a pianist and drummer. Aden's the one with the voice and talent for guitar." Matt explains as he goes to his bag and takes out a notebook and pencil.

"Matt has a good voice to but his sounds better on paper." Aden says predicting Sam's next question. "Now let's get to work."

Aden help's Sam for the rest of the period.

When the bell rings Sam puts her guitar back in its case along with the picks. She also puts her music sheets back into her bag.

"Bye Sam!" The twins say in union as they leave for their next class.

"See ya'll later." Sam says to them as they walk out the door.

Sam leaves the practice room and walks down the stairs till she reaches the second floor. Her next class was in room 13. The class room was set up like a normal classroom with several rows of desk sitting in front of a white board. To the right of the white board was a desk with a computer on it and papers scattered all over it. Sam sat down in the second to last row of the classroom. About 5 other students where in there with her. By the time the bell rang 10 more students walked into the classroom. Including Sam there was 16 students in the classroom and a teacher.

The teacher had long black hair that was pulled back into a braid. It was thrown over her right shoulder. She had a long sleeve shirt that was a jade color, a knee length black skirt, and black high heels.

"Good morning class. I am Miss. Wendy. I will teach you how to read music." She says and writes her name up on the board. "But today we will be getting to know one another! We will go around the room and I want you to tell me your name and tell me your favorite color, animal, or plant." She says and points to herself. "I am Miss. Wendy my favorite color is jade." She then points to the first student in the first row.

"My name is Amanda and my favorite flower is a carnation."

"My name is Megan and my favorite color is fire red."

"My name is Eden and my favorite animals are bull dogs."

"My name is Brooklyn and my favorite color is royal blue."

"My name is Dylan and my favorite animals are parrots."

"My name is Bryan and my favorite animals are Boas."

"My name is Chelsea and my favorite color is silver."

"My name is Amy and my favorite flower is a foxglove."

"My name is Cody and my favorite color is yellow."

"My name is Alex and my favorite animals are ravens."

"My name is Brittany and my favorite color is neon green."

"My name is TJ and my favorite animals are German Sheppard's."

"My name is Sam and my favorite flower is a Lotus."

"My name is Tara and my favorite color is green."

"My name is David and my favorite animals are tigers."

"My name is Gary and my favorite color is white."

"Well now that we all know a little bit about one another let's get started." Miss. Wendy says to the class as she starts to draw lines on the white board. She had drawn a music bar. She then drew a treble clef on it. She draws a few other things and explains them to the class which takes up the rest of the period.

Sam puts her notebook and pencil back into her bag and leaves the classroom. For her next class she was a garden assistant. She had to walk past the park and headed towards the shopping area of the camp. She soon saw the green houses and hurried up to the gate. When she reached the gate she saw two students and a teacher there.

"Hello are you a garden helper as well?" the teacher asks.

"Yep. My name is Sam Manson." Sam tells the teacher who was looking at a clipboard.

"Here's your name," the teacher says and writes something on the paper. "And here is your key to your green house." She says and hands Sam a key. "Okay so this is all for fourth class so let me explain the rules to ya'll. Rule one: you are assigned one greenhouse it is your job to take care of it. You are to come during fourth class but you can come and check on everything before and after classes. Rule two: if you don't want to come on the weekends you don't have to but let me know so I can set the sprinklers up for you. Rule three: you are allowed to grow whatever you want but no drugs plants like tobacco and marijuana. And you have to grow at least ten different types of fruits and vegetables. Rule four: this is a privilege if you don't follow the rules you will not be allowed to work here anymore."

"There are a few sheds in between the two rows of green houses. You will find all different types of gardening tools in there. I want ya'll to write me a list of all the different plants you want to grow tell me if you want seeds or have sprouts and for which plant. I will come by and get them at the last ten minutes of the class. Any questions?" The teacher tells to the three students.

"May we start?" one of the other students asks.

"Yes." The teacher responds.

She steps away from the gate and let the students into the green house area. Sam's greenhouse was number two. She walks up to it and unlocks the door. When she walks into the room she sees a bunch of different shelves with pots on them in one corner, in the middle and along the edges of the green house was table that were separated into boxes. 'Probably to help separate the different plants.' Sam thinks to herself.

Sam sets her bag and guitar on the ground next to the door. She then walks to the door at the other end and unlocks it. When she opens the door she sees a shed a few feet away from her. She walks over to it and opens the door. Inside was a bunch of gardening supplies.

"Well I better get to work if I want stuff to grow." Sam says to herself.

She grabs a pair of garden gloves, mini handheld shovel and rake, and a couple of spray bottles. She takes them back to the green house and puts them on one of the tables. She goes back to the shed and starts to bring bags of dirt and miracle grow. She had to make about five trips. When she was done she opened one of the bags of dirt and started to fill the box tables about half way with dirt. When she was done with that she looked at her phone to see the time. It was 11:40. So Sam started to put all of the tools she used up. But instead of taking them back to the shed she left them in the greenhouse. She took the gloves of and put them with the shovel. She goes to her bag and pulls out a sheet of paper to write the list of seeds and sprouts that she wanted to grow.

'Desert false indigo, Bachelor's button, Blue lace flower, Cosmos, Moon orchid, Safari Sunset, Lily Stargazer, Red Rover, Ginkgo, Eucalyptus, Parsley, Clove, Lemon balm, Basil, Angelica, Chives, Chervil, Coriander, Curry Leaves, Dill, Garlic Chives, Lemongrass, Green Tea, Ginger, Rosemary, Lavender, Catnip, Myrtle, Sage- seeds'

'Venus fly trap, apple tree, potato, cucumber, strawberry, blueberry bush, spring onions, lettuce, carrot, orange tree, eggplant- sprouts'

When she was done writing she walks to the front gate of the greenhouse area and sees the teacher from before. She walks up to her and hands over the list.

"I will probably have all of these for by Thursday or Friday." She says to Sam.

"Thank you." Sam tells her and goes back to her greenhouse.

Sam opens the door and grabs her bags; before she leaves the greenhouse she locks both doors and puts her key into her bag. As Sam is walking back to the gate she hears the bell ringing. Before she heads over to the cafeteria Sam goes to the main office to put up one of the flyers that Aden and Matt had gave her. She takes one of the free pushpins from the board and uses it to hang up the flyer. She leaves the office and heads over to the cafeteria.

When she gets to the cafeteria she joins her friends in line.

"Hey Sam, how are classes so far?" Emma asks Sam as she walks up to them.

"Good so far." Sam replies. "How about yours?"

"Alright." Emma says.

"Have you put the flyers up yet?" Matt asks.

"Yep I took the one and put it in the main office like you told me to." Sam replies.

"What about the newspaper one?" Aden asks.

"My sixth class is in building four so I'll deliver it then." Sam answers.

"Okay." The twins reply in union.

When they have their food they go sit down at an empty table.

"Sam, me and Matt are going to the practice room to go ahead and start having people try out. You going to come now or later?" Aden asks.

"Um ya'll go ahead and go I'll meet up with ya'll shortly." Sam answers.

"Okay." Aden says and walks out of the cafeteria with Matt.

"It's not fair that they do all the work while you just sit back and relax." Julia says once the twins where out of ear shot.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asks turning around to face Julia.

"They do everything themselves. They give you a few tasks here and there but you haven't really contributed to the band now have you?" Julia asks Sam with a smirk on her face.

Sam thinks for a minute to ponder the thought in her head. "What you say may be true. But, I do my part. I probably could do more to help them out but, I don't know anything about how to run a band. So I'll leave that to them." Sam says.

"Well why did you say you would meet up with them shortly when you are clearly just sitting here doing nothing but talking?"

"Because," Sam pulls a clipboard and pen from her bag. "I am going to get enough people to sign this so that way we can have a nice little Salad bar in this cafeteria." Sam hands the clipboard to Ghara. "Wouldn't a Salad bar be nice? Not to mention healthier for the students at the school."

Ghara smiles and signs his name on the paper.

"Hand me that clipboard Ghara." Emma says holding her hand out. Ghara hands it over and Emma signs.

"Now fifty to one hundred names should be good. Whish me luck!" Sam says as she leaves the table to get a few signatures before she goes to the practice rooms.

Sam is about to open the door to the practice room when it suddenly burst opens. It should've hit her in the face knocking her out cold. But it didn't. It went straight through her.

'Ahhhhh!... What just happened? Did I just turn intangible?' Sam thinks to herself as she walks backwards away from the door. Not paying attention to where she was going she phases threw a wall into another practice room. It isn't until she sees a wall in front of her face that she relies what just happened.

Sam quickly spins around in a circle to see if anyone was in the room. But she was the only one in the room. She lets out a sigh of relief. She then hold her hands up to examine them; they were now solid but just to make sure she presses one of her hands to the wall. It doesn't go through, signifying that she was now (temporarily) normal. She walks over to the door and opens it. When she walks out she sees no one in the hallway. She goes across the hall to open the door of the practice room that the tryouts were being held.

'Okay let's try this again.' Sam thinks to herself as she grabs hold of the door knob.

This time no one opens the door before she does and she is capable of walking into the practice room. She sees an empty seat beside Matt who was sitting behind a desk along with Aden.

"Next." Aden says after he dismisses one of the students.

Sam slides down into the seat next to Matt.

"Sam glad you joined us." Matt says to her.

Sam leans over and whispers in Matt's ear. "I just turned intangible. Someone swung a door open and it would have hit me if I hadn't been intangible. Then I walked backwards through a wall." Sam sits up strait after she tells Matt and acts as if nothing has happened.

"We will talk later." Matt replies.

Sam sits quietly in her seat listening to people as they play their instruments. Sam would sometimes nod her head in approval but she mainly kept quiet and didn't pay much attention. After about 10 auditions the bell ring signaling the end of lunch. Everyone besides Sam and the Twins leave the room.

"So what happened Sam?" Aden asks her.

"I don't really know I was going to open the door but someone else did before me but the door went through me!" Sam says. "Then I was scared so I was walking away from the door when I went through a wall into a different practice room."

"Well Matt looks like there's something else we got to help Sam with." Aden says and smiles. "So Sam you ready for ghost practice?" Aden asks her.

"What now? Shouldn't we be practicing the song?" Sam asks confused.

"We would but we still need our other band members before we can do a real practice session. So we will be helping you out for a while." Matt says as he takes some stuff out of his bag. "Not to mention we worked on the song earlier today."

"How?" Sam asks.

"With these." Matt says as he holds up some cardboard targets. Matt walks over to a wall and tapes the targets to the wall. Spacing the targets three feet away from one another.

"I'll you have to do is hit the target and not damage the wall." Aden says from behind her.

"Just concentrate and let your energy out." Matt says as he backs away from the wall.

"Just do what you did on Wednesday." Aden says.

"Okay " Sam says unsure of herself. She starts to raise her hand. "I can't this is just too weird " Sam says and slinks down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sam what's wrong?" Aden asks.

"Why is it weird?" Matt asks.

"My life that is what's wrong. I'm turning into a halfa. I was helping Danny I don't want to be a ghost!" Sam says yelling at them. "All these weird strange things are happening to me I don't know how to deal with it! I am tired of all this stuff happening to me! I never know what's going to happen next!" Sam stands up and runs out the room turning herself intangible to go through the door.

Sam runs blindly down the stairs and out of the building. She could hear the faint sounds of her name being called from behind her.

'I want to be alone. Why can't they just give me some space?' Sam thinks to herself. She runs in the direction of the park. That was the only place she felt safe at since she came here. She didn't pay any attention to where see was going.

Sam continues to run but then she fells herself falling. Falling into the pond at the park.

'I'm going to drown, die here with all this sadness, anger, and loneliness in my heart '

Sam opens her eyes to see her watery tomb. All she sees is green swirls and purple doors.

'Great now I'm having hallucinations of the ghost zone '

Her lungs are about to burst from lack of oxygen. She takes in a deep breath. But water doesn't enter Sam's lungs like she thought it would fresh air is now in her lungs. Realization comes to Sam. 'So, I'm not dreaming I really am in the ghost zone '

"Sam?"

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Wulf

Demon Butterfly: OMG! I almost have 1,000 hits for this story! I'm happy! here is chap 8 sorry if your dissipointed. Enjoy

Soul Thorn: Wulf

"Sam?"

Sam turns around and sees Wulf behind her.

"Wulf!" Sam floats over to him and gives him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Kion vi faras tie?"

"Not sure but I think I came from the water portal right there." Sam says as she points to the portal.

"Sed homoj ne povas iri. Thru natura vestibloj nur viro faris ajoj. Cu vi estas fantomo?" Wulf asks with shock in his voice.

"I think I am turning into a halfa "

"Nu tio klarigus kial vi flaras amuza kaj kial vi brilanta."

"You can see it?"

"Vidu kion?"

"My ecto-radiation."

"Jes, estas ke kial vi igi Halfa?"

"I believe so "

"Vi havas fantomo povoj? Vi povas flugi?"

"Yep though I'm not very good." Sam says and starts to fly in the air around Wolf.

"Ciuj homoj povas flugi en la fantomo zono tio pruvas nenion."

"Good point."

"Ni iru ie en la homa mondo tiel vi povas montri al mi."

"I wouldn't mind but I want to be alone for a while ' Sam says between sniffles.

"Alright ni iru al Mia loko. Mi donos al vi kelkajn tempo dum mi iros kuras iujn taskojn." Wulf says to her and places an arm on her shoulder.

"Where do you live?"

"Sur Undergrowth's insulo. Li lasu min vivi estas tie tiel longe kiel mi ne salaton kun liaj plantoj. Mi rakontis al li mi ne volis sed se ili iam atakis min mi batalos ilin."

Sam laughs at his comment and follows him to Undergrowth's island.

Undergrowth's island floated about in the ghost zone. It is covered in lush vegetation. A big huge jungle of exotic ghost plants the Undergrowth had created. There was a lake in the middle of the island with a cave about 50 yards away from it. The cave was Wulf's home. It had a makeshift door made out of a moss curtain. The inside of the cave was simple a small area for a fire with a few rocks and a pile of wood next to it. A pile of hay and leaves for a bed.

"Mi permesos Undergrowth scias Mi havas amikon super. Mi ne diros al li, ke estas vi." Wulf says before he turns to leave.

"Okay." Sam says after he leaves. Sam walks over to the fire pit and brings her knees up to her chest giving them a hug. Leaning her head onto her knees Sam starts to cry. All the tears she had been holding back for the past three weeks. She cries for Tucker knowing that he is gone for good. She cries for Danny worried he might be dying or is in danger. Knowing that even with her new abilities she wouldn't be able to help him. Crying for herself. Crying for her parents knowing they are worried about her even though she is fine. She kept on crying until Wulf got back a few hours later.

Sam and Wulf talked and made plans for the next day before they went to sleep. Wulf made her a bed of pine needles and leaves. The make shift bed was slightly uncomfortable but Sam felt safe with Wulf near her.

Tuesday 9-13:

When Sam awoke that morning she saw that Wulf was already up. He was shuffling about the cave like he was thinking to himself. She heard him mumble some stuff under his breath.

"Wulf are you okay?" Sam asks him with concern in her voice.

"Ho Sam vi gis Bonan matenon, mi pardonpetas se mi vekigis vin."Wulf says and stops pacing to look at her.

"You didn't wake me up. Is something wrong Wulf?"

"Ne ... Mi jus pensis. Via mankas lernejo nun ne vin?"

"Yes "

"Nu mi ne aprobas vin mankas lernejo ... ni iru diskuto al unu el miaj aliancanoj kaj vidi se gi ne povas helpi nin kun tiu." Wulf says with a smile on his face.

"And who's going to be able to help us?"

"Vi vidos." Wulf says and opens the curtain/door. "Ni get irante."

"Alright, but it better not be someone I don't like." Sam says defiantly. She hears Wulf snicker at her comment.

Wulf flies off with Sam following him. They fly through the ghost zone until Wulf stops at one of the many doors. Like all the others, it was purple but this was an old fashion door that had a stain glass window semi-circle at the top of the door and a metal knocker under it.

Wulf puts his paw around the knocker and knocks three times. He puts his paw back to his side and the door opens into a room. The room was a stage for a theater. Sam looked around the room curiously. She turned to face away from the stage and towards the chairs. In the dim light, Sam sees something sparkle in the light like a mirror or a shiny object. She walks over to it to investigate. She bends down to pick it up. It was a locket of some kind; it was in the shape of a box. Sam opened the lid to the box but found nothing inside.

"That's a pray box." Says a voice from behind her. Sam quickly turns around towards the voice but no one was there. She had let the prayer box locket fall from her hands. She gets down on the floor and starts to look for it. When she finds it she stands back up and puts it in her pocket for safe keeping. She looks back facing the stage. But she comes face to face with herself.

"AH "Sam shrieks in fright.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the other Sam laughs. "You should see your face!"

"Nenio amuzaj kun timigante iu kiel tiu Amorpho." Wulf growls at him, causing him to stop laughing.

"Amorpho! That's who's going to help us!" Sam asks anger in her voice. She was ready to punch Amorpho in the face from scaring her like that.

"Yep ... li estas la sola persono mi scias, kiu povas transformi en aliaj." Wulf says to Sam.

"So what do y'all need help with?" Amorpho asked.

"Sam tuj perdos lernejo por tempo. Mi scivolas se vi sajnigas esti sin por tempo." Said Wulf.

"Well what's in it for me?" Amorpho asked.

"Memoru ke favoro vi suldas al mi?" Wulf said.

"Ah alright where's the school at." Amorpho said his voice wavering.

"It's an art camp/school called Blackwitch, it's in Iowa." Sam told him. "You don't have to do anything just show up to class, try to act normal, don't use your ghost powers, etc."

"An art camp? What makes you think I am artistic?" Amorpho asks Sam.

"You can transform into anyone you see. You would have to have some artistic touch to be able to do that." Sam tells him.

"What classes do I have to attend?" He asked.

"Guitar class, band practice, gardening, how to read music, and a free write class." Sam tells him. "Do you know how to play guitar?"

"Nope." Amorpho tells her.

"Well I'm a beginner so they won't know the difference." Sam says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ni iru vian jam malfrue por klaso Amorpho." Wulf says as he opens up a portal to Blackwitch.

They all step through the portal.

They were in Sam's dorm room. Amorpho took Sam's form and was trying to listen to the directions Sam was giving him.

"Oh hopefully they won't notice but if the twins do, give them this." Sam says as she quickly write a note for the twins and hands it to Amorpho.

He slips it into one the bags Sam told him to carry around for the day.

"And be careful with my guitar or you will buy me a brand new one." Sam says threateningly to Amorpho as she hands him the guitar case.

"I'll try but no promises." He says and heads out the door.

"Vi pretas iri?" Wulf asked after Amorpho closed the door.

"Yep What favor does Amorpho owe you?" Sam asks remembering that Amorpho is only doing this because he owed Wulf a favor.

"Mia sekreta." Wulf says with a smile on his face as he opens a portal to the ghost zone.

They go through the portal.

They were back on Undergrowth's island. Inside of Wulf's cave.

Wulf opens up another portal that leads to the human world.

They go through the portal.

This time they where in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" Sam asks Wulf.

"Ni estas eniujarbarojenNorth Dakota." Wulf tells her.

"What are we doing here?"

"Mi volas ke vi montros al mi vian fantomo povoj."Wulf said to her.

"Okay "Sam said unsure of what would happen.

She held up her left hand and aimed at a tree nearby. She felt her arm heat up as the energy inside her escalated. As the heat spread through her arm to her hand she let out the energy. A pale blue stream of energy left her hand and into the three. She closed her hand stopping the flow of energy. The three had a perfect hole in it from where the energy burned through it.

"Well there's my ecto-ray let's try an ecto-blast " Sam says as she lets two blast of ecto energy leave her hands. They made burn marks on the three above the hole she had created a few seconds earlier.

She flies over to Wulf who was behind her. "I think I have got the hang of flying. I just got intangibility yesterday and I need to work more on ecto-rays and blast." Sam tells him.

"Via ecto energio estas sufice forta ... ciuj vi bezonas fari estas praktiki gin pli gis vi ricevas la ala de gi."Wulfsaysreassuringher.

"You sure that's all I need to do?" Sam asks Wulf.

"Jes, intangibility estas facila al kontroli, sed vi unue devas lerni kiel koncentri vian energion por via tuta korpo kaj kiam vi havas sufice lertecon per gi vi povas turni kion ajn vi tenas au tusante." Wulf explains.

"That sounds easy but it's probably going to take a lot of energy out of me until I learn how to control it better." Sam says to him.

Sam spends the rest of the day trying to learn how to control her intangibility. While Wulf gave her advice here and there to help her.

Wulf takes them back to the cave on Undergrowth's island when it started to get dark in the human world. They stayed up for a bit chit chatting about this-that-and everything else. Wulf wanted Sam to tell her what had happened but she didn't fell like talking about it so she kept changing the subject whenever he asked her about it.

Wulf Translation

Kion vi faras tie What are you doing here

Sed homoj ne povas iri. Thru natura vestibloj nur viro faris ajoj. Cu vi estas fantomo But people can not go through natural portals only man made things. Are you a ghost?

Nu tio klarigus kial vi flaras amuza kaj kial vi brilanta Well that would explain why you smell funny, and why are you glowing

Vidu kion See what

Jes, estas ke kial vi igi Halfa Yes, is that why you become Halfa

Vi havas fantomo povoj? Vi povas flugi?  
>You have ghost powers? You can fly?<p>

Ciuj homoj povas flugi en la fantomo zono tio pruvas nenion All men can fly in the ghost zone ... it proves nothing

Ni iru ie en la homa mondo tiel vi povas montri al mi Let us go somewhere in the human world so you can show me

Alright ni iru al Mia loko. Mi donos al vi kelkajn tempo dum mi iros kuras iujn taskojn.  
>Alright ... let's go to my place. I will give you some time while I go run some tasks.<p>

Sur Undergrowth's insulo. Li lasu min vivi estas tie tiel longe kiel mi ne salaton kun liaj plantoj. Mi rakontis al li mi ne volis sed se ili iam atakis min mi batalos ilin.  
>On Undergrowth's Island. He let me live there as long as I do not mess with their plants. I told him I did not want to but if they ever attacked me I will fight them.<p>

Mi permesos Undergrowth scias Mi havas amikon super. Mi ne diros al li, ke estas vi I will tell Undergrowth know I have a friend over. I will not tell him who you are

Ho Sam vi gis Bonan matenon, mi pardonpetas se mi vekigis vin Oh ... Sam your up ... Good morning, I'm sorry if I woke you

Ne ... Mi jus pensis. Via mankas lernejo nun ne vin No... I just thought of that. Your missing school now are you not

Nu mi ne aprobas vin mankas lernejo ... ni iru diskuto al unu el miaj aliancanoj kaj vidi se gi ne povas helpi nin kun tiu Well I do not approve of you missing school ... let's go talk to one of my allies, and see if it can not help us with that

Vi vidos You will see

Ni get irante let's get going

Nenio amuzaj kun timigante iu kiel tiu Amorpho Nothing fun with scaring someone like that Amorpho

Yep ... li estas la sola persono mi scias, kiu povas transformi en aliaj Yep ... He is the only person I know who can transform into other poeple

Sam tuj perdos lernejo por tempo. Mi scivolas se vi sajnigas esti sin por tempo Sam is going to miss school for a while. I wonder if you pretend to be her for a while

Memoru ke favoro vi suldas al mi Remember that favor you owe me

Ni iru vian jam malfrue por klaso Amorpho Let's go your already late for class Amorpho

Vi pretas iri Are you ready to go

Mia sekreta My secret

Ni estas en iuj arbaroj en North Dakota We are in some forests in North Dakota

Mi volas ke vi montros al mi vian fantomo povoj I want you to show me your ghost powers

Via ecto energio estas sufice forta ... ciuj vi bezonas fari estas praktiki gin pli gis vi ricevas la ala de gi Your ecto energy is strong enough ... all you need to do is to practice it over until you get the use of it

Jes, intangibility estas facila al kontroli, sed vi unue devas lerni kiel koncentri vian energion por via tuta korpo kaj kiam vi havas sufice lertecon per gi vi povas turni kion ajn vi tenas au tusante Yes, intangibility is easy to control, but you first have to learn how to focus your energy to your whole body, and when you have enough skill with which you can turn whatever you holding

Demon Butterfly: i hope you liked the chap let me know what you think.

(I know I perposly did the time like that cause I didn't want to get a headache from figureing out the hole time thing but they do get about 8 mins to get to class. Just not writen out on sceduale.) 


	9. Training

Soul Thorn: Training

Wednesday 9/14/11:

Wulf helped me with controlling my powers more. All he does is sit on the sideline and gives me advice whenever he thinks I need it. Most of the time he just repeats stuff he has already told me. Like focus more on where I want the energy to go or how strong I want it to be. I asked him if he could help me with hand to hand combat. He said that he could but he has a more claw to hand fighting style so it would be hard for me to learn from him. My ecto radiation now covers my right arm about an inch or two below my elbow and my torso is now fully covered.

Thursday 9/15/11:

I did some more training with Wulf. This time instead of telling me what to do he would throw a rock at me to help me remember what I'm supposed to do which didn't hurt; it just shocked me the first few times but then I started to ignore it which was a mistake. Because the next thing I knew A ROCK HIT ME IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD! This was a mistake that Wulf made. Because for the rest of training I chased him around throwing ecto blast at him and hitting him with ecto rays. If I was close enough to him I would punch or kick him. But we were having fun. My ecto radiation is about half way to my wrist on my right arm and it's starting to spread down my legs.

Friday 9/16/11: 1st half journal 2nd half Sam's telling story

Today was my last day with Wulf. He didn't have me train as much today. Because we had to do a switcheroo with Amorpho. During training today, my torso and waist felt as if they were on fire. The pain didn't last long but it hurt like crazy. Afterwards, I had turned invisible and I was able to scare Wulf a bit because of it. Wulf gave me some tips for how to control invisibility before we had to leave. At about five minutes to three Wulf opened a portal that went to my dorm room. I turned invisible and headed off to get Amorpho. Amorpho went home with Wulf after we said our goodbyes.

It was the end of last class so I just stayed in the dorm waiting for my roommates to show back up. Amorpho had already told me that the twins knew. So I was waiting for them to show up and ask a million questions.

"Hey Sam or are you still fake Sam?" A voice says to my left. I turn my head to see Matt standing beside my bed and Aden putting his stuff up.

"You tell me?" I ask him. "Do I look like Sam or do I not?" I ask him trying to see if he still thought I was an imposter.

"You're the real Sam. You have purple eyes not red." He answers.

"Yep. So… what did I miss while I was gone?" I ask him.

"We picked the two band members, one pianist and a bass guitar player, and you missed practice." He said. "Which means you won't be able to play with us during the campfire."

"I was mainly practicing my ghost powers with Wulf but I did work on the song a bit." I tell him.

"Well if you want we can call Nikki and Amber and have them meet with us to practice some before the campfire." Aden suggests entering the conversation.

"What time is the campfire?" I ask them.

"Starts at 8 o' clock." Matt answers.

"Alright. Aden go ahead and call Nikki and Amber." I tell Aden.

After we get to the practice room 46 and set up some of the stuff two girls walk into the room. The shorter one had chin length black hair pulled back with a blue hair band, and mint blue eyes with black rectangular glasses in front of them. A black midriff hoodie over a blue shirt with a _fleur de lis _symbol on it, only some of it was showing, blue fingerless gloves, black pants and black shoes.

The other girl has red hair with some gold streaks in them, and Smokey-green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top that shows a bit of her stomach and one side of the shirt has ribbon that is tied, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I saw two teardrops on her right arm near her shoulder

"Hey." The girl in the blue said as she took her guitar out of the case and set the case on the floor next to the wall. The other girl waved and sat down at the electric piano that was beside the drums.

"The one with the guitar is Nikki and the one who plays piano is Amber." Aden whispers in my ear. I take my guitar out of the case and set it down on the floor near Nikki's case. I put the strap around my shoulder and take a pick out of my pocket. I stand near Nikki as I wait for Aden to play the CD.

Aden pops the CD into the Radio in the room and picks up a mike from the nearby table and turns it on. The CD has a three second count down before the music starts to play. I get ready to play the first chord. G5, D5, B5 flat, A5, C5, F5, D5v, F5viii, and B5xiii flat are the chords used in this song. I close my eyes to help listen to when the chords where about to change. Timing it right each time but, my fingers slipped once or twice giving the song an off sound but I quickly fixed it.

"Good Job. Let's go threw it one more time." Aden says as he restarts the CD. We play through the song again and I messed up in the same places again.

"Well this is probably as good as it's going to get so let's go get ready for the campfire." Aden says as he puts his mike down and starts to take the CD out of the radio, putting it in its case and then into his pocket.

"Okay see ya later!" Amber calls as she heads out the room, grabbing her bag on her way out the door.

"See you all at the campfire later." Ember says after she puts her guitar back into its case and walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Bye." I call after the two but they didn't hear me. "Well they seem nice."

"Yeah they are pretty nice but Nikki sometimes acts like a stuck up." Matt says.

"Well let's go get Emma and find out what time we will be playing at." Aden says sliding his hands into his pockets.

"So how's the campfire thing going to work?" I ask.

"It's going to be like a concert. A big stage will be in the middle with several small camp fires surrounding it with chairs and stumps to sit on around the fires." Matt explains to me.

"Each camper whether it's a group or just one person has to wait for their turn on the stage. Each group or person only gets one performance. If you recite a poem you write it's only one, if you were to perform a dance it can only be to one song, but on occasion the do let you mix a bit as long as the length is the same as the first song you use, bands can perform one song, Excreta." Aden finishes explaining.

"Okay. So what song will we be trying to learn next?" I ask.

"Not one hundred percent sure but it might be a Three Days Grace song." Aden says. "But before we start a new song I want us to perfect 'Monster' a bit more. We almost have it good, enough to where we don't sound like complete armatures."

"Alright." I say and we walk the rest of the way to the dorms in silence.

When we get to the dorm Emma was sitting at the table messing with her camera.

"You going to take pictures tonight?" Matt asks her as her takes a seat next to her to see what she was doing.

"Yep and I am also going to set up a video camera thing up on the stage to possibly make a video and picture slide show video of ya'll performing your song." Emma says.

"Why are you going through the trouble to do that?" I ask.

"Well like I said I would try to make music videos for your group and I also have to make, edit, and show a video I filmed at this school next Thursday during film class." She explains and set the camera down.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Love it if you could but I got to do all the work myself. But there's nothing wrong with you watching." Emma says looking up and smiling at me for offering to help her.

"Sure thing." I say.

We hang put in the dorm for a bit. I then remember that I haven't been here to plant my plants or water them. "I have to go somewhere, I'll meet ya'll at the campfire. Text me the time when we play." I say as I pick my guitar and strap it onto my back and head out the door. I head over to the greenhouses; the front gate to the greenhouse area was unlocked. I walk to the second one and unlock the door. In the middle table was a pile of plants and seeds. On the top of the pile was a note.

'Dear Sam,

You forgot to give me the key so I used ghost powers to get in. no one saw unless they have cameras. I don't do plants so I'll let you do that but I did water them for you before I left the greenhouses yesterday and today.

Amorpho.'

I set the note down and peek out the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that there were no cameras in this area. I then went to work on planting the sprouts into the box tables. 'I'll wait till Monday before I plant the seeds.' I think to myself.

I was done in no time; I sprayed them with some water to soak the potting soil and dirt mixture they were now in. At half way through watering my phone stared to ring. I picked it up and read the text.

'From: Aden- We perform at 9:45. Don't be late and don't forget your guitar.'

I get to the main page on my phone and look at the time. 8:25. I had over an hour before I had to go to perform. I finish up and lock the greenhouse back up and leave.

I head over to where the campfire is supposed to be, which was in a big field behind the shopping center. I stop by one of the stores to wash off my hands getting the dirt off. I take out my phone and text Emma.

"Where ya'll at?'

I walk out the store and hear my phone ring.

'From: Emma- second outer circle from the stage. Right side.'

I put my phone in my pocket and head off.

It wasn't quite dark yet but it was getting there the sunset had made most of the sky look orange and a thin pink layer on top and pink clouds. And deep dark blue on top of the layer of pink. The teachers where working on lighting the fires. The whole camp was almost there. A few other campers were like me getting there a little late. I walk to the second circle of fires and soon find Emma, Aden, Matt, Ghara, Julia, Nikki, and Amber sitting there. Emma spots me and eagerly waves me over. I hurry to where they are sitting and sit down on a stump in-between Emma and Ghara.

"So anything I miss?" I asked.

"Not much really, a few poems where read, a dance, a song performed solo, another band played a song, and someone showed a small video for an advertisement that they made." Aden says. Right now someone was playing a song on piano.

"Can't wait till we perform!" Nikki says enthusiasm in her voice.

"Same here." I say and butterflies fill my stomach at the thought of being on stage and performing in front of everyone.

"Don't get nervous now or you'll get sick in no time and won't be able to perform." Matt says when he sees the fear in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll try to." I tell him willing the butterflies to go away.

"If it makes you feel better it's our first time performing as well." Amber tells me.

We quite down for a minute to let a teacher light the wood in our fire pit to start a fire. Once the wood starts to burn good the teacher leaves to start another fire. I stare into the flames as the flicker around the wood and the flames spread to other pieces.

'_Fighting for control and independence.'_

'_That was one of the lines I wrote in a poem._ _I need to finish it…'_ I think to myself.

A group of performers get on the stage to perform a dance.

I let out a sigh and let my thoughts drift from one thing to another barely listening to my friends talk around me.

"Sam you okay?" Emma asks. When I don't respond she puts her hand in front of my face and waves it up and down. "Sam you in there?"

"Yeah… just lost in thought." I say without looking up at her or anyone else.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me check the cameras I set up earlier. Before you have to perform that way we know everything's working." Emma says.

"Um… sure." I say standing up.

"We'll be back soon." Emma says as she stands up to leave.

As we walk to the stage the performance changes from a dance to a person reading a poem. There was about 20 minutes before we had to start our performance.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask once we get to the back stage area.

"Just tell me if the cameras don't work. I got to go turn them on." Emma says and walks off to the front of the stage. Five TV screens where in front of me all of the where blank. Then one of the turns on its high up facing the crowd. Then not long after another shows up, it looked like a side view from the back stage area to the front. Another one turns on looking as if it was at the front edge of the stage looking onto the stage. The person who had been reading a poem left and some else showed up show a slide show of pictures they had taken. There was another camera that turned on also looking as if was a side view of the stage looking onto the front. I then see another one turn on but it's all static showing the picture in black and white.

"Do they look okay?" Emma asks.

"Yep accept for the last one. You can kinda see the picture but it's black and white and static." I tell her.

"Hum… could be a loose wire let me go check." Emma says after looking at the screen.

I look at my phone to see what time it was. It was 9:38. I send Aden a text asking him to bring the guitar I left at the fire with them.

"Does it look better now?" Emma asks. I look at the screen it did look better but not by much.

"A little bit." I answer her.

"May be it's the TV plugs." Emma says and starts to mess with the wires behind the TV's.

"It's working now." I tell her when the screen no longer shows any static. Then it goes back to being static.

"No it's not." Emma says as she stands beside me to look at the screen.

"Well it was for a few seconds." I tell her.

"There's a lose wire. So I guess we will only have 4 cameras instead of five." Emma says.

"That's okay with me." I say.

"So how are the cameras doing?" Matt asks as Aden, Nikki, Amber, and him show up.

"Good accept for one." Emma tells him.

"Here you go Sam." Aden says as he hands me my guitar.

"Thanks." I tell him as I take the guitar out of his hand.

"You guys ready for your first performance?" Emma asks excitement in her voice.

"Nervous but yeah." I tell her.

"Same here." Amber says.

"Yep." Nikki says.

"We're good to go." Aden and Matt say in union.

"Well then… it's your turn. Go break a leg." Emma says and gives us a thumbs' up sign.

I took my guitar out of the case and strapped around my shoulders. The drums were already on stage but no piano; so I help Amber weal one onto the stage. I stand near Nikki to the right of Aden. Amber was to his left and Matt was behind everyone. I hear a ticking noise I didn't realize that the music had started so I wasn't playing. I waited till a part came where I could jump in at which was right before the lyrics had started.

'_This secret side of me I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly._

_I fell the rage and I just can't hold it,_

_He's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.'_

_It comes awake and I can't control it,_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head,_

_Why won't some body come and save me from this…_

_Make it end!_

Some of the campers were looking at us as if we were crazy. I guess we are the first people to play a Christian rock band song.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The dark has just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

Some of the campers were starting to head bang to the song and some up close where mouthing the lyrics. I was getting into the music to and was smiling like a crazy person. The butterflies left my stomach making me fell relived.

_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up, brake me down,_

_Why won't some body come and save me from this…_

_Make it end!_

People were cheering us on telling us not to stop. Singing along with the song but Aden's voice was heard above all others. Joy and happiness filled me, making me feel welcome and wanted. I felt like I was floating on air!

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I hate what I've become,_

_The dark has just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

Did I say I felt like I was floating in air? Scratch that. I was flying. Not flying as in doing loops in the air zooming over the crowd or anything. Flying as in hovering a few inches above the ground, I guess you would call it hovering.

_It's hiding in the dark,_

_His teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_One's my soul and one's my heart,_

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream,_

_Maybe it's inside of me,_

_Stop this monster._

'Alright just calm down focus on putting your feet back on the ground.' I tell myself. Slowly centimeter by centimeter I finally touch the ground beneath my feet. Unfortunately for me the butterflies came back. Mainly at the thought of someone saw me hovering and was about to tell the school and I would be an outcast.

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that, _

_I FELL LIKE A MONSTER._

_I hate what I've become,_

_The dark has just begun,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

But no one was running. No one was laughing. Everyone was still cheering and singing along with the song. But I was still scared that someone had saw. The joy and happiness I felt was replaced by fear.

_I fell it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I'm going to lose control,_

_He's something radical,_

_I must confess that I fell like a monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster, _

_I, I, Fell like a Monster,_

_I, I, Fell like a Monster…'_

Well either no one saw or they're going to keep it secret about knowing and use it against me later. I'll just have to wait and find out I guess.

The song was over. We take a bow and several cheers and praise meet our ears. We walk off the stage into the back stage area taking the piano with us.

"You guys where amazing!" Emma tells us.

"Thanks. Did you get some good shots?" Aden asks.

"Yep. I left my camera at the dorm but I got some good video shots if that's what you mean." Emma says.

We wait for Emma to turn off the cameras and bring them back before we leave. I help Emma carry the cameras and Matt helps her with the wires. Julia and Ghara congratulate us on our performance. Emma, Matt, and I all head off back to the dorms to put the cameras and wires up so they wouldn't get messed up or lost. When we get back to the dorms and put the stuff on the table I tell them that I'm tired and that I would stay. They said okay and told me goodnight before they left. I close the door behind them put my guitar up and get ready for bed.

Saturday 9/17/11:

The Campfire was fun except for the little incident. But thank fully no one noticed. I was in a good mode all day today nothing could have made today horrible. Except the fact that I can't share this amazing and wonderful day with Danny. I miss him, I hope to hear from Johnny 13 soon hopefully he found out something that might help. Emma let me watch the footage she took and watch as her pictures developed. She is an amazing photographer and I can't wait to see how the video turns out. My ecto radiation is now starting to cover my right hand, and covers about 7 inches of my legs almost to my knees but not quite. And my lips are now covered with the green glow. I'm scared that this is going to make my food taste funny… I hope not.


	10. week 5

Soul Thorn:

Week 5

Monday: 9/19/11

Nothing much happened today. Even though we will no longer perform Monster Aden's having us practice it some more until he can decide on a new song for us to learn. The ecto radiation on my lips doesn't make my food taste funny, which is a good thing. I guess. Planted the seeds I got today watered everything. Going to have to add some feeding sticks for the sprouts tomorrow. Emma told us she would let us watch the footage from the campfire after she has edited it. My ecto radiation hasn't spread much just faded a little bit more.

Tuesday: 9/20/11

Aden's narrowed his song choices down to three songs. Pain by Three days grace, Haunted by Evanescence, and Mirror I forgot who he said it was by. I looked them up and played them on YouTube; I like both Pain by Three and Haunted. I didn't look up Mirror because I didn't know who it was by. Aden's trying to convince me to switch with him sometimes. Most of the time I'll play guitar while he sings but he wants to some times have it where he plays guitar and I sing which I'm not so sure about. But if I do decide to agree with him it will only be a few songs here and there. I won't sing no more than four songs though this whole year, if I do decide to. My ecto radiation has grown about an inch on my arm and two on my legs right at the top of my knees.

Wednesday: 9/21/11

I think my plants are alive. Well the sprouts are not so much the seeds. And by alive I mean as in watching you and thinking alive. But it's probably is just my imagination; I hope so. Emma finished editing the videos and she's let us watch them this afternoon. And she's let us pick some of the scenes that will be in the video. Thankfully I didn't see my little mistake on the videos. And I'm not going to let Aden know this but I decided to sing a few songs. I listened to Mirror and it's by Barlow Girl. I think I'm going to sing it in one of our future performances. My ecto radiation is now at the bottom of my nose, thankfully this doesn't have a smell to it, about halfway covering my hand and starting to spread on my thumb and it has started to cover my knees.

Thursday: 9/22/11

Sam woke up that morning sleepily. "Agh I need some caffeine." Sam said when she woke up. 'I'll get some coffee during breakfast. And I am so not staying out too late again today.' Sam had stayed out late last night to practice with intangibility. Sam went to a vacant area away from the camp to practice with her ghost powers. Flying was very easy for her and didn't take much out of her but practicing with everything else was torture because it drained a lot of energy out of her. She went through her regular routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, and fixing her hair.

"Good morning Sam." Emma said as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Ditto." Sam said and started to plunder through the draw on her desk looking for the sheet of paper she started to write a poem on.

"You okay?" Emma asks. "You seem tired."

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Found it." Sam says as she pulls a sheet out of the draw.

"What's that?" Emma asks.

"A poem I started to write. I'm going to finish it later on today." Sam explains.

"Cool. Should we wake the twins up?" Emma asks. I look over at them they were both zonked out. Sam lets out a sigh.

"I'll wake them up; you go ahead and get changed." Sam says.

"Alright." Emma says and takes some clothes into the bathroom, completely ignoring the evil grin on Sam's face.

"Aden! Matt! Wake up." Sam says in a sing song voice. Neither of them moves and Sam's grin got wider. 'They might be mad at me for doing this but they'll get over it. Eventually.' Sam aims one of her fingers at Aden's butt a pale blue glow making a sphere shape at the tip. And a small little blast leaves her finger and hits Aden.

"Ah!" Aden yells and jumps up to his feet. "What was that for!" He yells glaring at me.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Matt says sitting up in his bed looking around the room groggily.

"Time to get up." Sam says her voice still sing songy but with a hint of laughter behind it.

'Laughter truly is the best medicine.' Sam thinks to herself feeling a bit more awake, giggling at what just happened.

"That was just mean " Aden complains.

"Well next time wake up before I have to wake you up." Sam says calmly as she puts the paper into her bag.

"Good you got them up. Did I hear one of you scream?" Emma asks as she walks out the bathroom.

"Yep." Sam answers causing Aden to glare at her.

"Stupid Halfa " Aden says under his breath. But no one heard the supposed insult.

"Hurry up and get ready you two so we can go." Emma says as she packs her book-bag up.

"I'm first!" Matt says and grabs some clothes and dashes off to the bathroom. After the twins where done getting ready we left the dorm and headed towards the cafeteria. Sam still felt drowsy so she got in the small coffee shop set up in the cafeteria.

"I'll have a French vanilla frappe." Sam said when she got up to the cashier.

"$2.50." The guy says as someone else makes Sam her frappe. Sam hands him the money and takes her drink. She goes though the breakfast line and grabs a piece of fruit and bread, and goes take a seat with her friends.

"I'm so tired is it Saturday yet?" Sam asked her friends.

"Nope but it will be soon. Thankfully." Aden says.

"I didn't have time to let ya'll watch it this morning but if ya'll want after lunch we can watch the final product of the completed video." Emma offers.

"Cool." Matt says.

"Alright. I can't wait." Sam says giving Emma a smile.

The bell rings signaling time to go to class.

Aden, Matt, and Sam walk to building 7. Going their separate ways once they get inside. The twins headed upstairs as Sam went to her classroom on the first floor.

Mr. Byers was still having us goof around on the guitars so class went by fast. The first half Sam played a few things here and there working on finding a sound she liked. The second half of the time was used to look up the song Mirror which was by Barlow Girl. She also looked up the music sheets for the three songs and saved them to her flash drive. Then she read for the remaining few minutes, waiting for the bell to ring.

When the bell rings Sam puts her book into her bag and walks out the classroom. Going up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Hey Sam." A voice says from behind Sam. Sam turns around to find Amber.

"Oh... Hey Amber. You joining us for practice this morning?" Sam asks.

"Yeah me and Nikki are going to join ya'll this morning like we usually do." Amber answers.

"Okay." Sam says as they reach the door. Sam opens it and holds it open for Amber.

"Thank you." Amber says as she walks into the room.

Sam walks into the room to see that the twins where already there. Now they just needed to wait for Nikki to show up.

"Are we going to be working on Monster some more or are we going to begin a new song?" Sam asks.

"We are done with Monster so we will be starting a new song today." Aden says sitting down on the ground looking at some sheets of paper.

"Really?" Nikki asks as she walks into the room. "We can finally start something new?"

"Yes. At least that's the plan." Aden says to her not looking up from his paper.

"So what song are we going to do?" Sam asks.

"Pain by Three Days Grace." Aden answers.

"Alright. So we're just going to practice our parts right?" Amber asks. "Before we do the whole song."

"Yep. Will be practicing on our own for a few days and hopefully, by Monday, each of us will know our parts well enough to go through the song." Matt says.

"I went ahead and printed out sheets for everyone." Aden says and hands each of us a copy of the song.

"Okay." Sam says and takes a seat next to one of the walls in the room and takes her guitar out. She was about to play when Amber made a suggestion.

"Can we listen to the song while we practice?" Amber said.

Aden thinks about it for a moment and says "Sure why not." He takes a CD and puts it into the radio.

It must have been the original CD because it had voices singing the lyrics and people playing the instruments. Sam listened to the whole song once before she started to practice, trying to get her timing right with the song.

There wasn't much going on besides practicing so the class went by fast. The bell rang, signaling it was time for third period to start.

It was now time for Sam to go to the music reading class which was on the second floor. Sam packed her bags and headed to class. The teacher had given them assigned seats. Sam's seat was in the third row in the middle desk. On the desk was a sheet for music to be written on but was blank and beside that sheet was a list of all the different notes and the rest and it told you how to draw them.

The teachers had us draw the notes and rest for the class period. This was pretty easy except for the quarter rest which was very tricky to write. The class did this for the whole class period. Every time they finished one sheet the teacher gave them another. Sam did three and a half sheets before the bell rang. It was now time for Sam to go to the green houses to take care of her plants.

Sam packed her bags and left the room when the bell rang to go to the green houses. Today she had to plant the seeds, water, and look for feeding sticks. When Sam reached her greenhouse she unlocked the door and set her stuff down on the ground near the door. She put on her gardening gloves and picked up the small hand sized rake. She raked through the empty boxes of dirt to smooth it out and then used her finger to make a hole to put the seeds in. When she was done doing that to all the boxes, she picked up the bags of seeds and started to plant them. Re-raking the dirt to cover the seeds. When she was done planting she took her gloves off and grabbed the hose to get ready to water. She picked up the hose and turned the facet on. She felt something brush against her shoulder. She figured it was just a bug so she swatted at her shoulder when she feels her hand brush against leaves. She turns her head just to come face to face with a plant.

"Ah "Sam says as she jumps back slightly.

The plant reacts to her fear and gets away from her. Looking at the plant Sam can see a thin ghostly aura to it. She also saw that it was one of the sprouts. It was a long stem with leaves on it that came from one of the nearby pots that she had planted an apple tree in. The plant grew longer and came up to Sam. Sam who was still scared and terrified lifted her hands up in self-defense as the plant got closer to her, too scared to move. To Sam's surprise the plant nudged against her hand, as if to tell her it's all right. Then it went to her other hand which was holding the hose that was pouring water and the plant took a shower. Before Sam could move the plant wrapped itself around Sam's wrist and starts to pull her up. The sprout shrinks back to its normal size as it gets closer to the pot. It was dragging Sam over to water its roots.

Sam was in shock but was starting to calm down now but the fact that the plant was moving and acting as if it had a mind of its own was still scaring her. Sam was now at the pot watching as the tree sprout took another shower before shrinking down to its original size. Sam kept watering the plant until the soil was good and moist. Then she dropped the hoes on the ground and ran out of the room. She opened the door and runs out.

"This can't be happening." She says as she goes to the entrance of the gate enclosed area. But then she remembered something. Ghosts have cores. Danny has an ice core and Vlad has a fire core. 'Maybe I have an earth core.' Sam thinks to herself. She turns around to look at her green house. She saw that one side of the green house was full of fresh green leaves. They all seemed to be looking straight at her.

Sam is hesitant but heads back to the green house. As she reached for the handle on the door one of the nearby plants that is close to the door grows and opens the door for Sam.

"Um Thank you " Sam says and strokes the plant to help calm her nerves. "This is just too weird."

Sam walks over to the hose and picks it up. She turns around to see all of the plants staring at her.

"Will ya'll stop staring at me? I'm not trying to be rude but right now I'm kinda freaking out so if ya'll don't mind could you act normal?" Sam asks the plants. To Sam's surprise they listen to her and shrink back to normal and stop moving. "Thanks." Sam says and begins to water the rest of the plants.

"Okay all done." Sam says when she is finished. "Do ya'll feel better now?" Sam asks. A lot of the plants shake their leaves up and down as if to say yes.

"Good. And as long as ya'll keep the moving and super growing to a minimum I will eventually get used to it and it won't bother me. But you might want to take it slow. I'll let you know when though." Sam tells the plants as she turns the water off and goes to sit down next to her stuff.

Sam looks at her phone to find that there is only ten minutes left of class. During the few minutes Sam had to wait for the bell to ring; she straightens the greenhouse up a bit.

When the bell rings Sam grabs her bags and opens the door. "Bye." Sam says as she opens the door and closing it behind her locking it before she leaves. She sees a few of the plants wave at her as she leaves.

Sam wasn't too hungry so she sends Aden a text.

'Not hungry going to ghost zone to practice a bit.'

As Sam walks to the pond portal Aden responds to her text.

'Just don't be late. And make sure you're careful.'

'No promises.' Sam thinks to herself. When she gets to the pond she hides her bags in a bush. She takes a look at her surroundings making sure no one was watching her. To her luck no one was there. She jumps into the pond and lands on a floating rock.

"Now how am I going to remember how to get back to this portal?" Sam asks herself out loud. "Wait if I do have an Earth core I should be able to " Sam starts to say but her voice trails off. "Yep that should work!" Sam says happily and claps her hands together. She looks down at the rock and finds exactly what she is looking for. A small patch of grass. She focuses her energy on the grass willing it to grow taller and longer. She cut one blade of grass off by itself a formed some sort of grappling hook out of it. She takes three more of them off and braids them together to make a rope that she loops it through the make shift grappling hook. She then uses the grass that is still attached to the rock to tie to the rope. She then went back through the portal holding onto the grappling hook she made and turned intangible she went through the ground and attached the grappling hook onto so tree roots. She got back out of the ground and turned back to normal. She was about to jump back into the portal when she heard the bell ring.

"Oh well guess I could see if my idea worked tomorrow." Sam says to herself as she walks over to the bush her bag and guitar where hidden in and takes them out. She then hurries off to band practice.

"Hey Sam glad you made it." Aden says as she walks into the room.

"Why would I want to miss practice?" I ask all innocently.

"You do relies you are late right?" Matt whispers into her ear as she walks past him.

"Opps "Sam says slightly above a whisper.

"Didn't think so." Matt says to her.

"I'm sorry Aden I was at the pond listening to my iPod and when I turned it off I heard a bell ring and thought it was the first bell not the late bell." Sam says as she puts her bags on the ground and starts to take her guitar out of its case.

"Well at least it's a good excuse." Aden answers. "Now let's get to work."

"But what about Amber and Nikki?" Sam asks when she realizes they aren't in the room with them.

"They want to practice on their own until everyone gets their parts down." Matt answers.

"Oh "Sam says and turns her head to look out the window. "It's cause of me."

"A little bit but you're a beginner Sam your still learning and they can't blame you for that and besides we all sound horrible right now cause it's a new song. They don't want to get in your way and they don't want you to get in theirs; that's all it is." Aden tells her.

"But what about you and Matt?" Sam asks turning her head to face Aden.

"Right now Matt has some sort of serious lyric writing thing going on so he's doing that instead of practicing. And I always practice a song before I even introduce it to a group so I'm good. I'm just staying in here to help you if you need it." Aden says sitting down and leans against the wall.

"Okay." Sam answers and gets to work. After a lot of practicing and failing Sam asks Aden for help. He goes on the computer to look up the cords for Sam and print out the sheets for her.

"Here you go Sam." Aden says to her as he hands her the sheets. "And another thing you could do is practice the finger positioning on your palm to help you out." Aden says and demonstrates for her.

"Thanks Aden." Sam says and goes back to practicing for the last few minutes of class.

When the bell rings for class to end Sam puts her guitar back in its case and stuffs her chord sheet into her bag.

"See ya later twins." Sam says as she walks out the door.

"Bye!" She hears the two call after her as she leaves.

Sam was now off to building 4 her free write class. The class is basically like a study hall only instead of working on homework you have to write or read. The teacher told us that each week we have to turn something in to show that we did do some work and after that we could read in class. Sam keeps on forgetting to grab the paper with the poem she started to write so she has been working on some of the other lines and brain storming ideas for the poem.

Sam had just got to class and sat down in her seat just as the bell rang. The teacher took a quick attendance and told the class to get to work. Sam took out the poem and the brainstorming sheets.

Sam read over the poem.

Like the sea I am calm,

Like a fire I am fierce,

Like the earth I am courageous,

Like the wind I am strong.

On a nice, beautiful day the sea is calm,

But when there is a storm the sea shows its rage,

Crashing, swirling, pulling, killing,

Fighting for the peace to come back.

Burning brightly a fire gives you warmth,

When under control but when set free it is fierce,

Burning, scorching, destroying, killing

Fighting for control and independence.

Then she read over her notes to see if anything was useful. She sees a few things she can us and gets to work on the fourth stanza.

The earth is a beautiful and courageous place,

Full of life and death,

Quaking, shaking, tumbling, killing,

Fighting for what she believes is right,

Sam reads over her new stanza and nods her head in approval and gets to work on the fifth one.

The air gives us strength as the day goes on,

But the air is tired of helping,

Blowing, sucking, slicing, killing,

Fighting so we will spread our wings.

Sam rereads the poem. Satisfied with the results she walks up to the teacher to show him what she worked on for the week. He checks her name off the list and tells her to go back to her seat. Sam puts the poem into her bag and takes out the book she has been reading.

The bell rings signaling the end of class Sam puts her book up and leaves the class. Sam goes to the dorm only to find that she is the only on there.

'You know I never got to practice earlier.' Sam thinks to herself as she puts her bags on her bed and takes her phone out.

'Didn't get to practice earlier so going to try again I'll be back before lights out. Hopefully.' Sam text Aden.

She opens the window next to her bed and turns invisible. She flies out the window and towards the pond.

Friday 9/23/11:

My Grappling hook idea worked! And I didn't realize this yesterday but the rock is pretty big. It's almost the same size as our dorm room. And with my new found earth powers I can shape grass and moss into dummies to use for practice. And because I didn't stay out too late I wasn't sleepy this morning. One bad thing is that now that I'm practicing more, Nikki and Amber are practicing by themselves. Aden and Matt likes to ask a million and one questions. My ecto radiation now covers my knees and is at the base of my fingers.

Saturday 9/24/11:

Aden and Matt begged me to take them to the ghost zone. They want to meet Wulf and see Amorpho in his true form. I told them I didn't know where to find Amorpho and I wasn't sure if Wulf wanted to have company. So I told them I would have to ask Wulf about that. They seemed a little depressed by this but oh well. They might be my new friends but I don't trust them as much as I did Tucker and Danny. My ecto radiation has grown about and half an inch onto my fingers. The radiation on my legs is starting to curl around to the back of my legs now.

* * *

><p>Demon Butterfly: Okay i want to continue this story and i will but... cause of the lack in reviews i am going to take a break and work on my other stories. But if reviews pick up i will continue. After chap 15 is posted i will decide if i should take a break or continue.<p> 


End file.
